The NEW Marvel
by Acacia Jules
Summary: REVAMPED Jason gets Carly pregnant. She's scared, so she does what she's always done when scared. Runs, and goes home, to her father Beau Buchannon. [Set in 1996] Carly, OLTL Xover
1. The Past aka Running Home REVAMPED

**Title: ****The NEW Marvel**  
**Name:** Jules

**E-mail:**  
**Rating: ****PG-15**  
**Disclaimer: **Obviously, I don't own any of the characters, except for Micah who is my creation, or any other new characters you may see, no matter how much I WISH I did. They belong ABC, General Hospital and One Life to Live.  
**Classification:** AU, Action/Adventure, Romance, Angst, Comedy, Crossover  
**Summary: **Jason gets Carly pregnant. She's scared, so she does what's she always does when scared. Runs, and goes home, to her father. Set in 1996 (Carly, OLTL crossover)

**Status: **Unfinished

_Ok, I've decided, to go back in time in my story Marvel. You know, to the time where Carly was away. I'm not going to be showing what Jason was doing, but the Carly stuff. I don't know how many chapters this is going to take. Or how long this is going to be for. I just realized that I should show what happened, while she was away, where she was, whom she was with, and the other stuff I didn't mention. Don't worry, the story will stay the same, I'll be continuing from where I was in Marvel, as soon as I get this year of the story over with, I hope you don't mind! _

**The NEW Marvel**

_By Clover_

**_Chapter 1_**

* * *

**July 1996 **

After having thrown up most of the morning, Carly knew she couldn't take much more of this, so she made a doctor's appointment, luckily her OB/GYN had been able to fit her in after lunch due to a cancellation.

Carly went through the usual humiliations, she was poked, prodded, blood taken, and everything else, then the doctor sent her home, informing Carly that she'd call her with the test results when they came in if there was any anomalies.

Carly went straight home, having taken the rest of the afternoon off, and fell asleep on the couch. She didn't awaken until the phone woke her up six hours later, "Hello?" _I truly have no idea how long it actually takes for doctors to do these tests, or how it works. I've never been pregnant, and I kind of forgot to ask my friend, in the many times SHE HAS been pregnant, how it exactly works . . . ._

_"Miss Carly Roberts?"_ A female voice inquired.

"This is she." She replied, sitting up in her bed.

_"This is Dr. Newman. The results of your tests came back, and one of them came back positive."_

Carly silently groaned and she braced herself for whatever the answer might be and then nervously questioned, "Which one?"

_"The pregnancy test."_

Carly didn't speak, she couldn't.

Eventually the doctor on the other end spoke up once again; afraid she'd been cut off, _"Miss Roberts? Are you there?"_

"I'm here . . . I'm here. Um . . . so do you know how far I am?"

_"Only a month and a half."_

"A m-month and a half? . . . Um, th-thank you." Carly stuttered.

_"You're welcome. If you need to speak with me, just set up an appointment with my nurse. Oh, and Miss Roberts, congratulations."_ And with that, Dr. Newman hung-up.

"Right, congratulations . . . . Oh God . . . ." Carly moaned into an empty phone, then dropped it onto its receptor.

Carly closed her eyes and curled up into a ball, shocked. Slowly, the tears started to roll down her face, completely against her wishes.

A baby, a BABY . . . It that was the very LAST thing she'd needed in her life. She could barely figure out her own life, hell, to be honest, her own life was a mess, how the hell was she supposed to take care of a helpless infant?! A sob worked its way out of her throat, and the tears began falling faster. She sat alone in the darkening room, until she fell asleep, exhausted from all the emotional turmoil going on inside her head, a broken young woman, who had absolutely no idea how she was going to deal with this latest mess she'd created.

**Nine am **

When she woke up the next morning, with a stiff neck from sleeping on the couch, her head was no clearer, and her emotions no less conflicted than they had been the night before. Carly knew that she couldn't deal with this on her own, that Port Charles had been sucking the life out of her since she'd come to town, and it had only been one screw up after another. Jason had been the only shining point in her life there, and she'd obviously messed that up too. Her head a mess, and life a shambles, Carly decided to do what she always did when she was confused and absolutely everything was going out of control around her.

She was going to go home, things always came into perspective at home eventually.

Carly packed up her apartment, her few outfits, and some mementos, then arranged to have everything else in her apartment delivered to her. Lastly, she called the cab company, who sent a taxi, and she was on her way back where she belonged.

At the airport she bought her ticket, and after an hour or so of tedious waiting, she boarded the plane. Carly slept through the flight, and dreamed of Jason the whole time.

It had started out a happy dream. She and Jason together, having some good times together. Laughing, dancing, and just as Jason had about to kiss her, Robin showed up and pulled him away . . . while Carly looked after them with a baby in her arms

She woke up with a start when the wheels of the plane hit the runway, waking her up before she had a chance to run after them and fight back. She managed to keep herself from tearing up, and quickly busied herself with gathering her things to disembark from the plane.

After gathering her luggage, she got into yet another cab and was now almost home.

Once the cabbie started driving, she pulled out the cell phone that her grandfather had given her out of her purse and made her final call to Port Charles. She knew the number by heart, but dialing had never been so hard before.

_"Morgan."_ The handsome blond that picked up the extension answered.

Carly smiled at the sound of his voice, "Hey Jason, I just wanted to say thank you. For everything you've done to help me. " She got a lump in her throat, and tears started to run down her cheeks again, "You are my best friend. And I will always, always appreciate what you've done for me since I met you. Love you Jase." Then she ended the call, not letting him say a word, knowing if she heard him say anything else, she might lose her conviction to do this. To stay away from him, to keep his child away from him . . . .

Carly took a couple of deep breaths, wiped away her tears, and composed herself just as the cab reached its destination.

She stepped out of the cab and looked around. It was just as she remembered it.

She paid the taxi driver, who had the sense not to question nor mention anything that had happened in that cab (something he'd learned over time, and as a result earned good money in tips). The driver helped her with her luggage, she thanked him, and they then parted ways. Carly steeled herself, then walked up to the door and knocked, her heart pounding. Had she visited in the last year, she wouldn't have knocked, but when she didn't visit more frequently than that, she found that barging in unannounced made her feel quite uncomfortable, until told 'Welcome Home'.

Carly heard footsteps and the door opened. A dark-brown haired man with a very muscular chest opened the door; a wide grin graced his face, having seen whom it was standing there with two bags. He then however noticed the look on her face, "Oh no, what's wrong?"

Carly burst into tears, "Oh Poppa . . ." throwing her arms around his neck.

Bo Buchanan let his daughter, whom he'd seen a few months a year since she was eight, sob for a moment, in shock, then managed to lead her into the room, and gently guided her into a sitting position on the couch.

_Note from the author: Ok, I didn't really watch OLTL in 1996, or frankly 1997, so please, I know I'm rewriting history here, and probably totally not anywhere near what was happening, but just think of it as poetic license! _

"What's wrong sweetie?" He inquired.

"I'm, I'm," His daughter managed to get a handle on her crying, then explained, "I'm pregnant. A month and a half along."

Bo was stunned, his 19-year-old daughter was pregnant, "How?" was the only question he could get out at the moment, though he had millions of them racing through his brain.

Carly gave him an incredulous look, "Well, how were Drew and I made?"

"I know **_that_**." He sighed, "Who's the father? And for that matter, _where_ is he?"

"His name is Jason. He's back in Port Charles, where he lives and works." Carly explained, biting her lip.

Bo suspicions were beginning to become aroused, sighing he asked, "I see . . . Does he even know?"

"No." Carly said softly, shaking her head, "I just found out yesterday, and I came right here after not being able to clear my head by this morning." Carly clarified.

"Why didn't you tell him?" He asked justifiably.

"Because, he's in love with someone else." Carly blurted out, she took a couple of deep breaths, closing her eyes for a moment to calm down then in a much calmer tone went on, "We broke it off a while ago . . . . Do you mind if I, stay here, for awhile?"

"Of course not! You're my daughter, you will always have a home here."

"Thank you Poppa." She hugged him firmly.

Just then the front door opened, and Nora Buchanan walked in. She was quite surprised to see the back of her stepdaughter's head, "Caroline!"

Carly pulled away from her father and looked at her step-mom with a tear stained face.

"Oh dear." Nora walked right over and sat down next to her, "Alright what's happened now? Tell me everything sweetheart, from beginning to end."

For the next hour, they all talk about what had happened.

"What do you plan on doing?" Nora asked after listening to the tale of the last month of Carly's life.

"I have no idea. But the first step is to get over Jason . . . . Which could take a couple of months . . . or maybe years." Carly admitted.

"Well, I hope you know you're welcome to stay here as long as you like." Nora assured her.

"You guys are the best."

**Two weeks later **

Carly had managed to at least stop feeling sorry for herself, and had started to make a new life for herself in Llanview, and in less than a year that would include her child as well.

She'd found a new doctor, and he said that everything was just as it should be.

Now, came the hard part, she had to tell her closest relatives, since only the doctor, her father and Nora knew she was pregnant. And by closest, she meant the ones she liked.

**July 12, 1996 **

Carly invited Jessi, Drew, Kevin, Rachel, Bo, Nora (even though it was their house), and Joey over, telling them she had an announcement to make. Her father and Nora had promised not to say anything to anyone about the whole situation.

**Two pm **

Joey and Jessi were the last two to arrive. They both hugged their cousin, and then joined the rest of the group, whom were restlessly waiting in the living room.

Carly followed them into the room, a little nervous, they were her family, and she'd never wanted to disappoint them. They were some of the only people in the world whose opinions she actually cared about.

"Ok, well, I bet you are all wondering why I came home, and if you really want to be honest with yourselves and me, where the hell I've been for the past two years." Carly started, with the response of muffled laughter from some, plus various murmured agreement "_Well_, first I spent some time in Europe, then I came back to the USA, I traveled around the country, seeing what I could see, checking out all those cities we see on our favorite TV shows, and always want to visit, but never get the chance . . . I then moved to a little town called Port Charles, New York, because some private investigator managed to track me down and told me that my birth mother was looking for me."

At that point Carly quickly surveyed her families faces and could see a few were shocked, some were taking it all in, and the rest were just waiting for her to continue.

"As you guys know, I've always had the wacky notion that my birth mother had unable to take care of me all this time. But I came to find, she was the wife, of a very successful neurosurgeon (though, she's actually the soon to be ex-wife in the very near future). On top of which, they'd adopted a child of their own! And that her brother, Luke, was the owner of the most popular blues nightclub in town. But I'm getting ahead of myself in my story . . . . Ok, this is the important stuff, and please don't judge me, and please don't interrupt," she beseeched. Carly took a deep breath, then launched into her tale, "You see, I was at a bar this one night when the most amazing guy came in . . ."

Carly starts remembering when she met Jason…

**_Flashback _**__

_Carly walked into Jakes, dressed in a tight pink short sleeve shirt, mini-skirt, and heels. In the background, Melissa Etheridge played. _

_Carly sauntered over to the jukebox and began to dance all by herself. A cute guy began to ogle her, holding his beer. He sat at the bar, turning his chair toward Carly. They made eye contact and smiled at each other. _

_Jason entered, he looked briefly in Carly's direction while walking to the bar, then took a seat next to the nameless guy. _

_"Hey, can I get a beer?" Jason requested of the bartender, then he turned his barstool around to look at Carly._

_  
Carly had noticed Jason's entrance immediately and she was obviously interested. They made eye contact; she smiled and continued dancing. He openly watched her intently, a slight smile on his face. Carly and Jason continued to flirt with their eyes. _

_Jason sipped his beer and raked his eyes over her. She sighed and walked to the bar. The cute guy had vacated his seat and Carly took the now-empty seat next to Jason._

_  
"Can I have a beer please?" She asked the bartender  
  
_

_She was sitting toward Jason; Jason spun his chair to face her. They were staring at each other when cute guy walked up to them and spoke to Carly_

_  
"I'm Jeff." _

_  
"Hello!" Carly responded.  
  
_

_"You with someone?" Jeff asked.  
  
_

_"No." Carly answered, looking at Jason.  
  
_

_"Waiting for someone?"  
  
_

_Carly looked at Jeff smiling, "No."  
  
_

_"Wanna dance?" He asked.  
  
_

_"Why not?" She got up, stealing a look at Jason. _

_They walk to the dance floor and started dancing. _

_Jason spun his chair around to watch them, sipping his beer.  
  
_

_"I really like this place." Jeff told her.  
  
_

_Carly nodded her head, "Yeah. It's okay."  
  
_

_"I come here a lot."  
  
_

_"You do?"  
  
_

_"Yeah. It helps get me mellow after a long, miserable day at work."  
  
_

_Jason continued to watch and listen to Carly and Jeff and their exchange. He looked Carly up and down.  
  
_

_Jeff continued, "Shoot some pool, have a few brews . . . no pressure. This is your first time isn't it?"  
  
_

_"How'd you know?" She asked.  
  
_

_"A face like yours, I woulda remembered." He flirted._

_Carly laughed._

_"I'm right, aren't I?" Jeff asked.  
  
_

_"Yep." Carly confirmed.  
  
_

_"Be careful. It's easy to become a regular." He warned.  
  
_

_Jason moved around in his seat, amused at the corny exchange.  
  
_

_"I mean, I'd quit my day job like that if I could get Jake to pay me for hanging around." He joked.  
  
_

_"Nice work if you can get it I suppose." _

_Carly made eye contact with Jason over Jeff's shoulder.  
  
_

_"I wasn't serious. I like what I do. I'm an air traffic controller. At the PC airport?" Jeff told her proudly.  
  
_

_"Oh yeah?"_

_Jason continued watching intently.  
  
_

_"That's why I come here, to blow off some smoke. Not like working at PC airport is like working at O'Hare or Kennedy, but, uh, it's still a beating." He griped.  
  
_

_"I'm sure." She humored him.  
  
_

_"So, uh, what do you do?" He asked.  
  
_

_"Ooohh . . . I'm a model." She lied.  
  
_

_"I guess that doesn't surprise me. Must be a glamorous life."  
  
_

_Carly nodded, then said in a sad quiet voice, "Yeah." She made eye contact with Jason again.  
  
_

_"You're not one to shout . . ."  
  
"Not really."  
  
_

_"You have a boyfriend?" Jeff inquired further.  
  
_

_"No. Don't want one."  
  
_

_Jeff laughed, "Why's that?"  
  
_

_"They demand too much time. Too much attention. You know, I got better things to do."  
  
_

_Jason got up and walked to the pool table, threw off his jacket. Carly's eyes followed him and they continue to make eye contact. Jason's eyes are on Carly as he leaned over to take a shot_

_Garbage's "Queer" is playing in the background _

_Carly was seated alone at the bar staring at him. He looked at her, slight smile; she raised her glass to him. After staring at her briefly, he continued to play, taking another shot. He made it. Carly smiled at him and nodded. He smiled back. He took another shot and makes it. They made eye contact again. She walked to the pool table, hopped up, and say on top of it, right next to where Jason was standing.  
  
_

_"Is this, um, a private game? Or can anyone play?"  
  
_

_Jason stared at her and chalked his cue, "It's your quarter."  
  
_

_Carly got up and got a cue, "Do you wanna break?"  
  
_

_Jason had amused look on his face, "No, no. You go ahead."  
  
_

_"I don't take favors. Why don't we lag for it?"  
  
_

_They both walk to the head of the pool table. She set a ball down and leaned over to line up her shot. He bent over and put his lips to her ear, whispering something just as she's about to take her shot, then straightened up again. She smiled and took her shot. They both watch her ball as it stopped within a couple of inches of the far end of the table.  
  
_

_Carly was smiling and cocky "You wanna concede?"  
  
_

_Jason smiled and took his turn. His ball stopped closer.  
  
_

_"Nice."  
  
_

_"Thanks." He paused, "Rack 'em."  
  
_

_They played a game of pool, the air filled with some serious flirting. She stood very close behind him as he took a shot. He passed by behind her, very close. Jason, amused, watching Carly. Carly whispered in Jason's ear as he took a shot. Jason and Carly laughed.  
  
_

_Carly smiled, "You don't have much to say, do you?"  
  
_

_"Neither do you."  
  
_

_Her smile vanished and she looked down. _

_Jason watched her reaction._

_Tony Rich Project "Nobody Knows" is playing in the background  
  
_

_"How about one more game?" Carly asked_

_Jason turned and looks at the clock "How about another time? I have a date with a sunrise." He handed her his cue and left. _

_She was disappointed. _

_Jeff, who had been standing at the bar, approached her, "Feel like another dance?"  
  
_

_Carly smiled sadly, "I don't think so."  
  
_

_Jeff left her alone; she looked toward the door._

**_End of Flashback _**

"We continued to meet. I thought he was a little slow, because he seemed a bit . . . sluggish, in the head. But I came to find out, that it was a result of brain damage, which I will explain later. A few months later, he decided that he was in love with someone else. We didn't see each other for awhile, but I kind of got involved with my mother's husband for a little…don't give me these looks, she cheated on him first. My 'wonderful' Uncle Luke found out, and threatened to kill me, and trust me, he might have gone through with it!" Her family exchanged alarmed looks, "He found out I was his niece _ok, this isn't true, I don't think, but just let me have my delusions_ at the time too. I ran to Jason to hideout, while I made arrangements, and he talked me into staying. Which I did . . . until last week." Carly took a deep breath; relieved she'd gotten at least THAT part out.

"What happened?" Joey asked, knowing _something_ had to have happened.

"Well, this is part of the **_really_** big stuff. You see, I found out that, I'm . . . I'm pregnant. About two months now." She confessed.

"Holy crap!" Joey exclaimed.

"It's Jason's, right?" Kevin asked, "Does he know?"

"Yeah, it's Jason's. But he doesn't know. I left because he's in love with someone else, and also there's his job. Besides, he doesn't need me to complicate his life further, especially with a baby."

"You said he has brain damage, tell us about that. Does that affect your decision in any way? Is it because he's incapable of taking care of a child?" Kevin questioned sensibly, he always had been the logical thinker of the family . . . most of the time.

"No, that has nothing to do with it. Ok, here's what happened to him. His only brother, A.J. Quartermaine, is an alcoholic. A couple years ago, he was about to drive off, like drunk off his ass, when Jason, who was actually _pre-med_ at the time, jumped into the car with him to try and stop his older brother. AJ crashed the car, and Jason was thrown out of it, hitting his head on a tree. When the Quartermaines former Golden-boy woke up, he couldn't remember _anything_, total amnesia. They say he'll probably never remember. He didn't remember his name, age, his family, not even any social behaviors, like shaking hands and stuff like that. Anyway, it's really hard to explain, it's complicated. It's a complicated injury. He also isn't able to see pictures, it's too hard to see that sort of thing for him, for some reason, the images don't form in his brain anymore . . . . To go on, Jason tried to live with the Quartermaines at the Quartermaine Mansion, but they just wanted him to be the old Jason, their Jason. The Jason who had been on his way to being a doctor, just like his mom and his dad, the Jason who had been the all American boy, the perfect son. They just didn't get that Jason no longer existed, and that what they were doing, constantly telling him stories of that old Jason was just hurting him more than helping him . . . . So he moved out, and changed his name to Jason Morgan, Morgan being his middle name. He met Robin . . . _I think you know where this is going, I hope you don't mind if I DON'T retell the Jason Morgan transformation saga. Not to mention, I don't know the Robin parts, I'm not a Robin fan, so I never bothered to find out the details . . . . _Anyway, she introduced him to Sonny Corinthos."

Jessi interrupted, "Isn't he that suspected mob leader? Young, dark, got the brooding thing going for him, handsome, muscular, rich, amazing dimples . . ." The teen trailed off, noticing the stares from her family.

Carly cracked a small smile, "Yep, but Jason's way better looking. Blond, younger, more muscular, and he rides a motorcycle, and everyone knows that the motorcycle is always the deciding factor. Anyway, Jason's now Sonny's business partner, much like my uncle. And he's Jason's best friend too."

"You slept with that guy?!" Drew demanded, now that he'd heard what Jason actually _did_.

"Drew . . ." Bo warned, knowing how much his daughter cared about Jason.

"Sorry." Drew backed off.

"Whatever," Carly brushed it off not showing any emotion, like Jason had taught her, she found it really worked, when she was able to pull it off, "Ok, there are a few rules. Rule #1, _DON'T TELL ANYONE_, especially Grandpa. The second rule, _DON'T TELL GRANDPA_. And also, refrain from mentioning Jason's whole name, if you have to say his name, leave out his last name. Never tell what Jason does, and if any of you contact Jason or my mother and/or Uncle Luke unless I'm dead or dying . . ." She let them fill in the blank, knowing they all had creative minds that could come up with much more gruesome things than she could ever dream up.

Carly, feeling tired from her emotional day, then went up to her room to be alone, and let them think about what she said.

* * *

Please reply! Questions, comments, requests, or just tell me what ya think!

Um, my writing style has changed since I wrote this, being as I wrote this when I was 16 . . . . . I know, it's kind of juvenile. LOL. I've tried to update it, a bit, but, there's only so much I can do without rewriting the whole thing, and that would take, time I just don't have.

The Scene in italics was taken from an old episode of General Hospital. Please don't ask which one, it was a REALLY long time ago that I found it, and I can no longer remember. True Jason and Carly fans should recognize it though.

* * *


	2. New Faces REVAMPED

**Title: ****The NEW Marvel**  
**Name:**  
**Rating: ****PG-15**  
**Disclaimer: **Obviously, I don't own any of the characters, except for Micah who is my creation, or any other new characters you may see, no matter how much I WISH I did. They belong ABC, General Hospital and One Life to Live.  
**Classification:** AU, Action/Adventure, Romance, Angst, Comedy, Crossover  
**Summary: **Jason gets Carly pregnant. She's scared, so she does what's she always does when scared. Runs, and goes home, to her father. (Set in 1996) (Carly, OLTL crossover)

**Status: **Unfinished

_Author's Note: I've changed the name of Micah, in the years since I first wrote this fic, I've become more obsessed with accuracy, and as this character is Swedish, the name Micah, being English, doesn't really make sense. I like my character's names to fit. And after long hours of research, I've found a Swedish name very close to Micah. I've also revamped some other parts of the fic, and I hope you enjoy it! _

**The NEW Marvel**

_By Clover_

**_Chapter 2_**

* * *

**About one month later **

Carly didn't really want to be doing this, but it was time to tell Grandpa Asa. She'd managed kept the secret until now, scratch that, she'd managed to keep her family from blowing the secret until now. There had been some close calls between the time she'd told them and now, but somehow, they'd managed to make it to the three month mark without anyone spilling to Asa Buchanan. Carly had wanted to wait until the first trimester was over, because the risk of miscarriage was lowered now, and she in no way wanted to hurt her Grandpa in any way, and while being pregnant would hurt him somewhat, discovering he'd lost a Great-Grandbaby would have hurt him worse.

Joey was coming with her to give her emotional support. She and Joey had always been close, he was her favorite cousin, though she'd never admit that, not even under pain of torture. It's just not something you admit, because things like that always cause hurt to others, major hurt. So, it was another thing she just kept to herself. But Joey could always make her feel happy when she was feeling down, good about herself when something had caused her self-esteem to lower. He was her own personal Prozac.

Joey knocked on the door of the study, seeing that Carly was far too nervous.

"Come in." Asa's gruff reply called through the door.

The cousins exchange a glance, then opened the door, and stepped in.

"Joey. Caroline. Do you need something?" Asa asked, setting aside the paperwork he'd been going over before they'd come in.

"I have to tell you something. " Carly started, her heart racing against her ribcage.

"Ok, go ahead." Asa sat forward, leaning forwarding with interest.

Joey squeezed her hand, giving her the support she needed to get through this.

"Grandpa, I'm pregnant." She spit out quickly, then tensed up, knowing what was about to come.

"WHAT?!" Asa roared.

"Pregnant." She repeated, more firmly this time, squaring her shoulders "Three months."

"Impossible. _My_ 19-year-old Granddaughter is **not** pregnant." Asa denied, his face turning red.

"I'm afraid she is Grandpa." Joey confirmed, having taking a resolute stance beside her.

"How? Why? Who?" Asa demanded.

"I think you know _how_, not on purpose, and that's not important." Carly told him.

"Oh yes it _is_ important! Very important! I need to know, so I can **castrate** the bastard."

While Carly had known he would be mad, _this_ was shocking her a bit, she hadn't expect him to be **_that_** enraged, "Then I'm _never_ going to tell you! I care him too much!"

"CARE ABOUT HIM?! You don't even know what love is! You're just a little girl for Pete's sake! That bastard will PAY for what he's done, he never knew what he was starting by taking advantage of my granddaughter!" Asa thundered.

Carly ran out of the room in tears.

Joey gave Asa a frustrated glare, then ran after her.

Alone, Asa fumed about this new development, while he simultaneously felt guilty for making his little Caroline cry.

**The next day **

**Bo's House **

Carly was reading a book on pregnancy in the family room, when there was a knock at the door. Sighing, she set her book down and answered the door. She was very shocked to find her Grandpa on the other side, looking very remorseful.

"Hi CariLeigh, can I come in?" He requested.

Carly let him in knowing that he only called her by his old nickname for her when he felt bad.

"I wanted to ask forgiveness for yelling yesterday. It's just that you and Jessi are my girls. When some guy takes advantage of you, and he's not even here for you after having gotten you in such a situation . . . . Well, it makes my blood boil. Can you ever forgive me?"

Carly's heart melted at the big guy's apology, knowing how hard it was for him to admit he was wrong.

She gave him a big hug, "I know Grandpa. But you have to realize, I'm equally responsible, if not more so. First of all, he didn't know that I was only 19, I was kind of using a fake ID. I do that sometimes, remember? Second, he didn't know any better. And third, he doesn't even know there _is_ a baby. On top of all that, he is in love with someone else, so I decide to just get out of his hair."

"He was in love with someone else while dating you?" Asa's temper started to flare up again.

"Grandpa, it's much more complicated than that. But we're not going to get into that. Besides, I came home didn't I? Who knows how much longer I would have taken if this hadn't happened. So please, just forget about the father, forget about how young I am. You're going to have another baby with Buchanan blood soon! A fresh new baby to love you like I do Grandpa. For you to spoil, play with, buy presents for, one that will look up to you." She skillfully enticed him, knowing how to press the right buttons.

That seemed to pacify him, "You're right. A new great grandbaby . . . . I'd better set up a trust fund for the little tyke . . ."

Asa left the house, all animated about the prospects of a new Buchanan mind he could shape and mold. Which also sort of terrified Carly at the prospects of that, but she had the whole rest of her family, to help her protect her baby from the damaging influence of her grandpa.

**Two weeks later **

Carly sat in her room, staring out the window, lost in her own thoughts. She still missed Jason horribly. It felt as though there was a piece of her own heart was missing. But she slowly had come to accept the fact that Jason wasn't meant to be hers. It was fate, and she had to follow her own path. She just really hoped she was following the right one. Sometimes she wondered thought how something that felt like you were ripping out your own heart and soul, could possibly be the right thing in the long run . . . .

Her hand unconsciously rubbed her stomach, in there was the only thing of Jason she had left. Still what an amazing thing to have to remember him by, a child. In less than six months it would be there, for her to hold, love, take care of. She knew most girls who were her age, and in her position would be terrified, but she wasn't. She had a family that loved her, and supported her, they fully understood her . . . most of the time. Sure, they were a little overprotective and neurotic at times, but they were her's.

She was feeling a bit bored, not to mention lonely, having left behind her best friend in P.C., so she decided to out for a walk. It was September and since the weather was starting to get cool, and she figured that maybe a hike would help to clear her head. Carly pulled on a pair of jeans, an olive green shirt, and a khaki/olive green flannel shirt. She packed a backpack with food, first-aid-kit, water, her prenatal vitamins for later, and an extra set of clothing. Around her neck she wore the police whistle that her father had given her years before, incase she ever got into trouble during one of her nature hikes. Before walking out the door, she scribbled out a note, warning her family that she'd gone on one of her nature hikes, and not to worry about her.

Carly walked around the woodland trails for a few hours, soaking up the beautiful scenery. She was halfway up a bluff when some gravel beneath her shifted, and she lost her balance. Sliding down the bluff, she was unable to impede the fall, until she reached the bottom, where she finally stopped, and sunk into darkness.

Mikael Kent was going on a hike through his new property.

He'd just left his very large, new, lodge made of giant logs. Mikael had moved to Llanview a few days ago, from Sweden, where he'd graduated from med-school.

He was a typical Scandinavian 24-year-old; 6' 4", muscular, light blond hair, light blue eyes, tan, plus, he was VERY good looking with his chiseled features, dimples and cleft chin. His parents had been very wealthy, but died three years ago in a skiing accident, and left him everything. Among the estate he was left, was the property he was now exploring.

Mikael was about two miles away from the lodge, when he heard the ground give out on the big bluff on his property and a feminine shriek. Then something coming down the bluff, fast, screaming, then there was silence.

Mikael ran quickly in the direction of the cry, knowing that it was very possible that someone was hurt. He soon found a lovely woman lying in the brush. He knelt down beside her, and took her pulse. It was strong and fairly steady, but she was really battered up. He patted on her cheek, attempting to arouse her to consciousness, "Miss . . . Miss . . . are you alright?"

Carly slowly opened her eyes, only to find herself staring at the most handsome face she'd ever seen. And that was saying something, after having met AJ and Jason.

"Oh good. Are you alright?" He asked in an absolutely delicious accent.

"I think so . . ." She tried to get up with his help, but when she attempted to put weight on her right foot, a sharp pain shot up her leg _(ok, I know it's a very, very, common bit, but it works! Yes, it's TOTALLY cliché but I'm Clover, it's not like I do this type of thing all the time. In fact, I RARELY give into cliché!)_ "Oww!"

"What is it?" He questioned immediately. He was alarmed, feeling worried for the young woman.

"My ankle." Carly bit out through the pain. She was not a fan of pain, and had never handled it well, her dentist had to give her knock out gas just to clean her teeth.

"Oh dear. Well, we are not too far from my cabin . . ." With that, he picked up her pack, slung it over one shoulder, then effortlessly picked her up, and carried her in the direction of the lodge.

Though Mikael had been very careful when he'd lifted her, Carly's ankle was jarred once more and the sharp, unexpected pain was too much for her sensitive nature, so Carly slipped back into unconsciousness. About 2/3 of the way back to the lodge, it started to rain. By the time Mikael reached the structure, not only was he soaked, but the young woman in his arms was soaked, unconscious, and shivering, which he did not like one bit. Somehow, he managed to open the door. He kicked it closed behind him and carried her upstairs.

The lodge it self was pretty amazing. There were tons of large windows and skylights. Two levels, a partial basement, where he had his exercise equipment.

The main floor, where there was living room, which was two flights in height, then a dining room, a large kitchen, a bathroom, and an entertainment room, under the loft.

The 'loft' had a master suite, and four large bedrooms, closets, and three large bathrooms. The main bedroom took up a third of the top half of the lodge (which was pretty big), with a spiral staircase that led into the kitchen. There were windows on three sides, a large skylight above the bed, two fireplaces, and a master bathroom. The wood was all stained with a nice satin finish. The bedding was navy-blue, and the comforter a cream color, the rugs were all cream, as was the over stuffed chair which had navy-blue pillows.

The other bedrooms were a fourth as big as big, but still huge, with windows and wood burning stoves for heaters. One was decorated in navy blue, white and red, another whites and light blues, another was golden yellow and navy blue, and the last one was shades of blue.

Though the lodge did have heat and air conditioning, he preferred heating it the natural way with the fireplaces. The floors were hardwood, and the walls were too, but it was still modern inside.

Mikael carried her up the stairs into the master suite, where her quickly got her out of her wet clothing and into one of his shirts, and then he laid her in his bed. Knowing he needed to warm up the chilly house, he started the gas burning logs in the fireplaces. It was while kneeling and lighting the fires that he realized the restrictiveness of his clothing and how quickly jeans and a sweatshirt became cumbersome when wet, not to mention they were getting colder and colder as time passed. So Mikael peeled off his wet things, and changed himself into a dry pair of jeans and a navy-blue cable knit sweater, before he developed hypothermia himself.

At last, with that that done, Mikael was able to return to his foundling to examine her and make sure she was all right. Mikael found the woman to be battered and bruised, but lucky for her, the ankle wasn't broken, it was just a mild sprain. He doctored her cuts, and wrapped her ankle in an ace bandage, set it on top of a couple pillows to elevate it, then covered her with the sheet and comforter. Stepping back, something caught his attention , out of the corner of his eye he'd spotted the girl's bag. which he'd dropped on the ground on his way in, to get out of his way. Walking over, he picked it up and examined it, it was an expensive bag, the kind only serious hikers or rich people wanting to look like they were nature lovers bought. He hesitated for a moment, having qualms about invading her privacy, but finally he unzipped it, hoping to get some insight into his mystery guest. Plus he wanted to at least check and see if there was some sort of ID in there. Mikael pulled out the extra clothes, then the food, water, and first-aid kit. Last of all he pulled out her vitamins, which had settled at the bottom of her bag. He read labels on the bottles, then got a bit worried. He pulled out his stethoscope, and with a quick search, he was immensely relieved to find a tiny, fast, but steady heartbeat. He put everything back away, and got settled into the chair next to the bed, and watched her sleep.

As he gazed at her, Mikael couldn't help but wonder, was there someone who loved her waiting for her to come home? A boyfriend, fiancé, husband? If so, where was her ring? There wasn't even a tan line indicating that one such had fallen off. But how could she not have someone, she was beautiful. He looked at the bottle once more. **_BUCHANAN, CAROLINE_**. Caroline Buchanan, it fit her.

But, before he could continue any more thoughts on the subject, the young woman, Caroline, started stirring, interrupting his musing. Her eyes fluttered open and looked around, anxiously.

Carly was panicking, where on earth was she? How the heck had she gotten, wherever the heck she was? Her eyes landed upon Mikael, then she remembered what had happened, "Where am I?" she demanded of the strange man, who had obviously been watching her sleep, which was kind of creepy, and at the same time, kind of sweet. No one had ever watched her sleep before . . . .

"You are at my home. Do not worry. You are fine, except for a few bumps and bruises, cults, and one sprained ankle, but nothing serious." He reported in his sexy accent, that she vaguely remembered from before, as memories from her fall down the hill were quickly coming back to her.

Carly glanced down, then at him perplexed, "What am I doing in this shirt?"

"Your clothes were soaked when it began raining on the way back to the lodge after your fall. I had to take them off. Please, do not be upset, I am a doctor. Oh, and your baby is in fine condition too." Mikael assured her.

Carly appeared relieved, "Thank God. I don't know what I would do if I lost it . . . . But, how did you know I was pregnant?"

Mikael blushed, "I must admit that I went through your bag, trying to find some ID. In doing so, I found your prenatal medications." There were a few awkward moments of silence before he managed to continue, "Um, is there someone I should contact? A boyfriend, fiancé, your husband . . . ?" He queried, dreading the answer.

Carly shook her head, "No, I don't have a significant other of any kind. And my family won't be worried. I left a note saying I didn't know when I'd be back. So that means I could be gone for a few hours, up to a year or two, they're used to it."

His spirits lifted after hearing she was, unattached.

"Thank you for rescuing me . . . us."

"I did not do anything anyone else would not have done." He replied modestly, "But, I have been negligent about introducing myself, my name is Mikael Soren Anderson, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

She took his hand, "Mine is Caroline Leigh Buchanan. It's a pleasure to meet you as well . . . um, I've got a question. Where are _my_ clothes?"

"They are in the drier downstairs."

"Thanks. Hey, what kind of accent is it that you have? Where are you from?" Carly questioned curiously, "I just can't quite place it."

"I moved here from Sweden last week."

"But you speak English so well!"

"I learned it in school. As well as French, Greek, Polish, Italian, Dutch, Finish, and Spanish." (_um, does anyone know if Swedish is a language? I'm ashamed to admit I can't remember, and I really don't feel like looking it up)_

"Wow, and I though I had learned a lot by knowing French, Spanish, Italian, and Greek. Plus enough Creole to make it in parts of the South."

"That is quite a lot for an American."

"Ah, yes, well, my grandpa hired tutors to teach me. It did come in handy during my year in Europe though."

"A year in Europe?" He was surprised, most Americans didn't travel a year in Europe anymore.

"Yeah, I know it's cliché for a rich girl to spend a year in Europe, but I had to get away from my family for awhile. They can be a bit overbearing. When I got tired of it, I traveled around the United States . . . " She told him about _some_ of her adventures. And about Port Charles and even told him what she'd done. It was as if she couldn't _lie_ to him, which was **_so_**_ incredibly_ unusual for her.

She finished with telling him about Jason, and the baby, " . . . I've realized that dwelling on what will never be is pointless, so I've moved on. I'm still not sure if I'm not telling him, because I'm trying to protect him, and not cause him any trouble. Or if I'm just being selfish in wanting to keep the baby all to myself."

Mikael's mind swiftly digested what he heard, but even _after_ hearing everything, he found himself still very attracted to her, "I am sure you had, and do have, your reasons. And I do not think you are being selfish, not informing this, Jason, about the baby. I believe you are trying to protect yourself, as much as him. Which makes complete sense given the situation you are in. You are 19, no?"

"Correct. Which is why my family, although they completely supportive of my decision, are still a bit deranged about this."

"I see." He noticed that the conversation was diminishing, and taking a desperate glance at his bedside clock radio, spotted that it was about time for dinner, a perfect distraction, "Ah, it seems it is time for dinner, are you hungry?"

"Now that you mention it, I'm starving." She grinned.

Mikael smiled back at her, accenting his striking facial bone structure and showing off his perfect straight white teeth, causing Carly's breath to get caught in her throat.

Mikael nodded at her, got up and disappeared down the spiral stairs, and Carly could finally breathe normally once more.

'_What is wrong with you? I can't believe you are acting like this about some guy you **just** met! Besides, he couldn't possibly be interested in you, you're pregnant for Pete's sake! Not to mention your only just getting over the whole Jason thing . . . .'_ She admonished herself.

**The kitchen **

Mikael turned on a burner under the copper saucepan, while his thoughts raced, and they were quite hostile about each other.

_'You are so weak. A pretty girl just appears and **you** immediately fall for her. _

_Yeah, beautiful, attractive, vivacious, cleaver, loyal . . . _

_STOP IT! She is pregnant, remember?_

_But it is not like she is with the baby's father, in fact, she has moved on, which means she is available. _

_Do you want to get tied down with a kid?_

_I have never considered the possibility. But it is not like I have a social life anyway._

_What about your professional life?_

_What professional life? Yes, I am a doctor, technically. But it is not like I have a practice. I only went to medical school to appease my parents, and then to honor their memory. _

_Oh, yeah . . . _

_"(Ok, I know, MOST of your minds don't work like that. And MOST of you don't have two sided conversations in your head. But this is modeled after the way MY brain works. And no, I'm not insane . . .not completely . . . . And he's not at all! Mikael is completely sane)_

He quickly scrambled up a few eggs with milk and cheese and he cooked some sausages, since they were quick and easy to make. And soon he went back upstairs carrying two plates of food, which they at together in silence, dealing with their own thoughts.

**Late that night **

Mikael slowly awakened with a crick in his neck. At first he was confused as to why he'd woken up in pain, then he looked around only to realize he'd fallen asleep in the overstuffed chair near his bed, where the captivating Caroline was sleeping.

Moonlight streamed in though the skylight and windows, hitting the pillow and golden hair around her head _just_ right, giving an angelic aura to her. Mikael watched the steady rise and fall of her chest as she peacefully slept, one hand resting on her abdomen, and the other above her head, curled into a loose fist.

After a long, long time, the sound of her gentle breathing lulled him back to sleep.

**_Carly's Dreamland _**__

_Carly walked through the woods close to her father's home. Cradled lovingly in her arms was her new baby girl. Something, though, was making her feel on edge, and the forest had a darker look than she'd ever noticed before. Carly heard a twig snap, the noise coming behind her and spun around, Jason stepped out from behind a tree, about ten feet away._

_"Jason, what are you doing here?" Carly questioned, shocked to see him. _

_"Why?" He asked, his face devoid of emotion, the Stone mask, as she'd come to call it. _

_"Why what?" she was a bit confused. _

_"Why did you try to keep my child a secret from me?" Jason demanded, coming closer._

_"I was confused Jase." Carly tried to explain, " I didn't want to be more of a burden on you." She held her daughter closer to her body._

_"That wasn't your decision to make." Jason told her. He looked at the baby in her arms, and then suddenly infant was securely his own arms._

_"You can't take my baby! She's mine!" Carly cried out._

_"She's mine too." He replied calmly, never fazed. _

_"Please, please Jase don't take her." Carly beseeched._

_Jason ignored her pleas, turned around and began to walk away, baby in his arms. _

_Carly helplessly watched and just as she was about to go after him, Mikael unexpectedly appeared and seized the baby back from Jason grasp. _

_He handed the pink bundle to Carly, then turned to Jason, "Leave her be. She does not need you. You are the one who made the choice of Robin. Let Caroline raise her child in peace."_

_Jason backed away into the woods and disappeared into the darkness. Mikael turned around, then put his arms around Carly, "Do not worry, I am here now."_

_Carly looked up at him, "You are my knight in shining armor."_

_"No, I am just doing what any compassionate man would do." He informed her modestly. _

_"I love you . . . . We love you." She told him gesturing to the baby . . . .****_

****

**_End of Dream _**

Carly awoke with a start. _'What a weird dream! What was wrong with you? You're already declaring love to him in your dreams?!'_

"Are you alright?"

The unexpected male voice startled her. She looked over at Mikael, shocked to hear his voice so soon after what she'd just dreamed.

"You were tossing and turning. Did you have a nightmare?" Mikael asked concerned

"In a way." She answered vaguely.

"Would you care to recount what it was about to me?"

Carly shook her head, "I can't even remember it."

She really did not want to cause her rescuer discomfort in anyway, and telling a man that you'd just met the day before that you had just dreamed about professing your love to him, would not only most likely frighten him off, but probably cause him to think the dreamer was a good candidate for psychiatric intensive therapy.

Mikael stood up from the overstuffed chair and sat down on the bed next to her, "Are you sure?" he inquired concernedly, furrowing his brows.

"Yeah." She looked at him embarrassedly, "But thanks for offering to listen."

"No problem." He ran his hand across her cheek, "Go back to sleep. You need your rest, sleep is the best thing for a healing body."

Carly nodded her head, shivering at the tingles that had run up her spine that when he had touched her cheek. She lay back down, and eventually went to sleep, though it took a long time.

**Three days later **

Carly cleverly made her way down the large, magnificent, staircase to the main floor, lowering herself stair by stair on her butt, careful to keep her ankle elevated and not to jar it. She had to be vigilant and not to put too much pressure on the injured ankle, and Mikael unfortunately did not have any crutches lying around, so getting around the huge log chalet took careful maneuvering.

Finally making it down the stairs, she hopped up on one foot, nimbly limped over to the open double front doors and leaned against the frame. (_Honestly, in my experience; in a home, crutches are a nuisance and it's easier to get around by just hopping on one leg when you have a sprained/broken foot or ankle. Furniture is always just getting in the way of the crutches. Sure, yah might have to stop and take a couple breaths from the hopping every now and then, but you move so much faster. Oh, and try the stair trick, it works, both up and down. Just make sure you face DOWN the stairs, and if you are using your crutches, you just pull them along! Ok, that's my helpful hint of the day._)

Mikael was on the porch drinking coffee, watching the stars emerge as the sunset, in jeans and a brown leather jacket.

"It's really beautiful here." Carly spoke, making her presence known.

Mikael turned around, happy to see her, "Yes, the sunsets are quite stunning around here, as are the sunrises."

He looked at her in her new khakis and oversized cream sweater, which were some of the many clothes that had arrived yesterday for her, that he had ordered.

"Those look as though they fit well. I take it that I guessed your correct size?"

"Yes, you did." She verified, grinning widely, "Thank you for the clothes. I promise that will reimburse you as _soon_ as I can get to a bank."

"Please, no." Mikael protested, " It is not necessary. Think of it as a gift." He insisted taking a few steps closer to her.

"But you've already given me so much. I really don't want to take advantage of you any further." Carly asserted, unconsciously also taking a few, hobbling, steps nearer to him.

"I insist. Trust me, if I did not spend this money on you, it would just sit there unused. Please, do not try to repay me. It is truly my pleasure."

Carly gazed into his pleading eyes, and then gave in sighing, "Alright. But I will make it up to you somehow." She attempted to take a few more steps closer to him and faltered, starting to fall.

Mikael swiftly caught her falling body and pulled her tightly against his chest before she could hit the ground. The two looked at each other, their eyes locking, hearts hammering in their chests. Every moment they'd had together since Carly had fallen down the bluff had been building up to this . . .

_You've got your ball you've got your chain_

_Tied to me tight tie me up again_

_Who's got their claws in you my friend_

_Into your heart I'll beat again_

Both had been so frightened to make any sort of move on the other for so long.

Carly had been afraid to make any sort of move on Mikael, terrified of rejection from yet another man. Fearing that this man couldn't possibly have any interest in her, because of her condition and past.

Mikael had been battling with demons of his own, fears that some one who'd just been hurt like Carly had might be on the rebound, and not looking for a relationship, fears of growing close to someone again, only to lose them like he had his parents.

So for weeks the two had been dancing around each other, not sure what to do or say. But finally, finally, it was happening, destiny was interceding; Cupid was forcing their hand, causing their passions to override their reservations.

For once since having their hearts wounded, they weren't letting their fears rule them. Mikael and Carly's lips grew closer, closer, and finally lightly brushing against each other. The pulled back shocked, not quite understanding the feelings rushing through their bodies. Liking what he had just experience however, and emboldened by the first kiss, Mikael leaned down once more and captured Carly's lips tenderly, this time kissing her purposefully. Carly was shocked by his actions for only a moment, and then responded to the kiss happily.

_Sweet like candy to my soul_

_Sweet you rock and sweet you roll_

_Lost for you I'm so lost for you_

_You come crash into me_

_And I come into you,_

_I come into you,_

_I come into you_

_In a boys dream_

_In a boys dream _

Carly's arms wrapped around Mikael neck to get a better hold and began playing with the hair on the back of his neck. Their tongues darted in and out of each other's mouths, massaging against each other. The passion was growing rapidly, bodies rubbing against one another until Mikael couldn't take it anymore and scooped Carly up into his arms, causing her to gasp for a moment and pulling her a way from kissing. She then realizing what he intended, she smiled softly at him, then pulled his head back down to kiss her.

_  
__Touch your lips just so I know_

_In your eyes, love, it grows so_

_I'm bare-boned and crazy for you_

_When you come crash into me, baby_

_And I come into you_

_In a boys dream_

_In a boys dream_

Mikael swiftly, but carefully navigated the stairs up to the master bedroom with Carly in his arms, fervently kissing all the way. Once he laid her on the bed, she began tugging his leather jacket off. He freed his arms from their place wrapped around her and helped her in this process. After getting his coat off, they went to work on his button up shirt. Hands were flying everywhere, unbuttoning, pulling the bottom of the shirt out of his jeans, and due to their combined efforts, Carly was soon running her hands over his smooth muscularly defined chest and toned stomach.

Mikael began nipping and kissing his soon to be lover's neck, covering her body with his own. His hands drifted down her body slipped under her sweater, slowly pulling the bottom part upwards. Carly could feel the soft fabric inching up her stomach and when he reached her chest, she lifted her arms and arched up so he could pull it off her. Straddling thighs, Mikael looked down at the panting woman beneath him, as she gazed up at him. He surveyed her gorgeous body and for a fleeting moment wondered what kind of crazy idiot would have ever willingly given up having sex with a girl that had a body like Caroline's, then the thought disappeared, as he planned out what he was about to do _with_ that very woman. Mikael was going to make sure he worshiped every inch of her that night, and gave her pleasure she didn't know existed . . . . Leaning down, he captured her lips once more, and pulled the sheet over their heads.

_If I've gone overboard_

_Then I'm begging you to forgive me_

_In my haste_

_When I'm holding you so girl…close to me_

_Oh and you come crash into me, baby _

_And I come into you_

_Hike up your skirt a little more and show the world to me_

_Hike up your skirt a little more and shoe your world to me_

_In boys dream…In a boys dream _

**Late that night **

Carly lay exhaustedly in Mikael's muscular arms in bed, watching the stars thought the skylight above the bed. One of Mikael's arms wrapped around her and his other hand in his short blond hair.

"Do you regret what we just did?" Mikael inquired, hesitant, fearing he'd just destroyed any chance of a real relationship with her.

Carly shifted a bit and gaze up at his apprehensive face, "No. Not for one minute."

"But what of Jason?" He questioned, fearing the answer, but needing to know the answer at the same time.

Carly sighed, and closed her eyes for a moment, trying to figure out how to put what she'd figured out over the past couple weeks, and days into words, "Jason and I . . . are like, two star crossed lovers . . . it can never be. It never really even was honestly; he loved someone else, never me. And with you, I have . . . this, this connection. I've felt so close to you ever since you woke me up at the bottom of that hill. From the moment I saw you and heard your voice. When you first touched me." Carly divulged to him.

Mikael felt as if a giant weight had been lifted off his shoulders, "I was worried that you felt regret for what we did, because of Jason. As well as the fact that we have only known each other for less than a week."

"Time is meaningless with regard to feelings. What matters, is how two people feel about each other." Carly assured him, "We made love because we felt a connection and a very strong attraction to each other, which we'd also been denying ourselves about since we met, which only made it stronger. Making love was just a way of showing how we feel about each other. It was deeper than anything I shared with Jason was. Jason and I were about meaningless, no-name sex, literally. It was actually how he and my friendship began. With you, it _was_ meaningful, caring. We've talked, we _know_ each other, we even know each others' full names!" Carly joked at the end, then she grew serious once more, "Mikael, I promise, I will never regret this. I think it was actually one of the first right things that's happened to me in a long time."

"I am glad you feel that way too. I was afraid _my_ feeling's for you were not the same as _your_ feeling's for me." Mikael confessed, relieved.

Carly reached her hand up and caressed his slightly stubbled cheek with her thumb, "I care for you more than I ever thought it was possible to care for anyone."

They gazed into each other's eyes, both content to just lay there in silence together. Carly laid her head on Mikael muscular chest, fatigue as a result of their preceding activity caught up with her, and her eyes soon fluttered closed for the night.

Mikael held her closely to him, absentmindedly tracing little nonsensical patterns on her back and continued to watch the stars. He could feel the slow rising up and down in deep breaths, the heated exhales against his skin, and he she was already fast asleep. Mikael smiled, leaned back against the pillow, feeling relaxed for the first time in years. He was content.

_Oh I watch you there through the window_

_And I stare at you_

_You wear nothing but you wear it so well_

_Tied up and twisted, the way I'd like to be_

_For you, for me, come crash into me_

_I'm King of the castle_

_You're the dirty rascal _

_Crash into me_

_Crash into me_

* * *

Please reply! Questions, comments, requests, or just tell me what ya think!

Oh, and I'd just like to state, it is now 2004, and I was just re-reading this. And I just have to say, wow, the fashions of the mid-90's . . . LOL! It's sad to say we can now say, I remember when to that now. Wow, it was really eight years ago. I mean who would really wear olive-green now? Or Flannel? Oh, and OVERALLS! LOL! sigh I miss the '90's

Music: "Crash In to Me" by Dave Mathews Band

* * *


	3. Sleep Over

I~ From now on the character: Carly, will be referred to, even by the author, as Caroline, it just makes sense because that's what everyone in the story calls her, so it seems stupid to write her as Carly ~ /I  
  
  
The NEW Marvel   
By Clover  
  
  
Chapter 3  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
b** One week later, Friday **  
** Seven pm **/b  
  
Micah was out of town because of a problem at one of his businesses, that his father had left him, out of the country.  
So Caroline was alone, setting up for an old fashion, Movie Night, pigging out, with Joey, Kevin, Drew, Rachel, and Kelly. I[As I've said before, I never really watched OLTL before last year, I was too young! I wasn't allowed to watch them! My parents actually left instructions with our daycare providers NOT to let us watch them, WHAT A RIP OFF!]/I  
  
Caroline hurried to the door and opened the door angry, "Joey!"  
  
"Hey Cari! God, this place is HUGE!" He exclaimed stepping in, taking off his coat.   
  
"Come on, I was just setting up. You are late. I thought you had bailed out on me! You were supposed to be Iearly/I. Everyone will be here any minute." She scolded.  
  
"Sorry! Dad was giving me a lecture about safe sex again. Which you are to blame for . . . but I forgive you."  
  
"Oh ha ha." Caroline turned around and led him to the kitchen to prepare the snacks.  
  
They were in the midst of popping the popcorn in the air-popper when the doorbell rang again.  
  
"I Itold/I you they'd be here any minute."  
  
"I already apologized!" Joey protested, then sighed, "I'll get it."  
  
"Bring who ever it is in here, they can help!"  
  
Joey found Kevin at the door, "Hey, come on in-to the house that Micah built."  
  
"God you tell the worst jokes." Kevin complained shaking his head at his little brother, "So, what does this, Micah look like? What is he like? Give me the low down on Caroline's new beau."  
  
"Ok. Micah Dante Asher, 6' 4", looks as though he works out a lot, blond hair, blue eyes. Basically your typical Scandinavian, like his mother. He just moved here from Sweden a few weeks ago. Originally from Italy, where his father's family lives, but he grew up in Sweden, for the most part. Real last name, Giovanni. He and Cari met two weeks ago. They moved in together last week after Cari stayed with him for six days. Oh, he's a doctor on top of that, and VERY rich. Inherited his family's entire fortune when he was 21. Runs tons of companies, but only goes in when there's a major emergency, which is why he's gone right now. Other wise he can run everything from here." Joey reported.  
  
"How does he treat Caroline?"  
  
"Frankly, from the little of seen of him, he's 'enchanted' by her. And she seems to be 'spellbound' by him. I think he'll turn out to be a pretty ok guy, once we get to know him. Who knows, maybe we bmight/b even like him."  
  
"I think I'll hold of on giving my opinion once I've met him." Kevin told him. Then opens the kitchen door just as the doorbell rang again. "Go, I'll help Caroline." Kevin offered.  
  
"Right."  
  
Kevin stepped in and looked around. It was an impressive kitchen. Island stove, oven on the wall, marble countertops. Copper pots hung above the island, which was long enough to get several stools in, and a double-door shiny silver refrigerator. Caroline was taking brownies out of the oven while the air-popper was busy popping up a second batch of popcorn.  
  
"What can I do to help?" Kevin asked, making his presence known.  
  
"Um, grab the carrots, peeled carrots in the plastic container, and get the ranch dressing and French onion dip out of the fridge. Then pour the plain bag of Ruffles into one bowl and the cheddar sour cream into another." She dictated him, setting the brownies down to cool. Then she put a cut up stick of butter in a measuring cup, covering it up with wax paper. She placed it in the microwave and pushed start.   
  
"So, Caroline, what's this, Micah? Like?" Kevin asked as he opened the refrigerator door and looked around for what he was instructed to get, questioning the pronunciation of the guys name.   
  
Caroline sighed, "Well, at least you're direct about it. I know you probably know he's Swedish, rich, and a doctor, who you all don't really trust. But you don't know him." She ordered, walking over. "Hey, leave the door open, I need something out of there."  
  
"And you do? Caroline, you've known him all of two weeks. And you ought to know we're just trying to protect you. We love you, and we all just don't want you to get hurt again. I know for a fact, that if it wasn't for the reason that Jason is in the mob and protected, Joey, Drew, Uncle Bo, my Dad, and Grandpa would have beaten the shit out of him by now."  
  
Caroline pulled out four 2-liter bottles of pop. Pepsi, Diet Mountain Dew, Diet Cherry 7 UP, and Raspberry Canada Dry.   
  
Caroline sighed as she put the bottles on a tray. "I know, I know. You're just trying to protect me. But I'm a big girl. Kevin, my God, I'm going to have my own child in about, five ½ months, I'm going to be a mommy. You have to let me grow up and make my own mistakes. And try to fix them. I lived on my own for two years. I only made a few major mistakes in that time, and they were all in Port Charles, there's something about that town . . . Anyway, I do know Micah, he is kind, caring, sweet, smart, honest, respectful, tender, honorable, chivalrous, and understanding. Most importantly, he cares about me, and he makes me happy. And I am getting so tired of telling everyone this."  
  
Kevin stood there, his arms crossed, leaning against the counter, silent, for a moment, "You're happy? I mean, you're really truly happy?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Do you think you have a future with him?"  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Do you promise that if he ever hurts you, in ANY way, emotionally or especially physically you'll come home?"  
  
"Yes. On my honor as a Buchanan."  
  
Kevin sighed, then nodded his head, "Then you'll have my support all the way."  
  
"Ours too." Drew agreed, startling them, gesturing to Joey, "We came in while you were at, 'I'm a big girl'. If Micah's really all that, he just might be worthy of my little sister. But Caroline, please be careful."  
  
"Yeah, Cari, don't trust him too much." Joey warned her.  
  
Caroline rolled her eyes, "Fine."  
  
Then Drew and Joey left the kitchen, feeling slightly better now that their jobs were partially done.  
  
"I don't know about you," Joey whispered, "but I'm reserving my opinion until Grandpa's contacts come back with that background check."  
  
"Same here . . ."  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
"Ok, let's load up the trays." Caroline ordered.  
  
  
A few minutes later Caroline and Kevin walked out of the kitchen, Caroline led Kevin to the next room, where there was a giant big screen TV, VCR, and a state of the art stereo system.  
  
Joey, Drew, and Kelly, who had arrived a few minutes ago, were lounging around waiting for them.  
  
"Where's Rachel?" Caroline asked.  
  
"I'm right here." Rachel responded from the doorway, "I knocked, but nobody answered. I heard your voices, so I let myself in, I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Of course I don't! I'm just glad you're here!" Caroline saidm putting her tray down on the coffee table. She picked up the remote and plopped down on the big comfy couch next to Joey, "Alright, now lets start the first tape and watch movies till the sun comes up!"   
  
Joey wrapped his left arm around her shoulder, and they all got comfortable.   
  
The movie, The Breakfast Club, started and they guys groaned.  
  
"Awwww man! Cari, you promised no chick-flicks." Joey jokingly complained.  
  
"But, but you said it was your favorite . . ." Caroline whimpered, her eyes filling up with tears.   
  
Joey's eyes widened in shock, this was definitely Inot/I the cousin he knew.  
  
"He was just teasing Caroline." Kelly told her, "He didn't mean it. And he's sorry. Aren't you Joey."  
  
"Yeah! Right, of course. I was just messin' with you. This movie rules in my book." He stammered, surprised at her taking it so seriously.  
  
Caroline sniffed, "Sorry about crying. It's the hormones."  
  
"That's perfectly alright. We completely understand." Kevin assured her, "Don't we guys?" he prompted.  
  
"Of course." Joey replied.   
  
"Right." Rachel promised.  
  
"Totally." Drew stated firmly.  
  
"So not your fault." Kelly chimed.  
  
Caroline wiped under her eyes, "Ok . . . let's watch the movie."  
  
  
  
b** A lot later, around two am **/b  
  
  
Micah pulled into the drive and noticed all the cars by the house. He'd missed Caroline so much that as soon as he'd straightened out the emergency, he'd had his pilot fly him home.   
  
He quickly got out of the SUV [hey, I have NO idea what was popular back then! I couldn't drive yet!]  
  
Micah opened the door and looked around, it was dark and quiet. Then he noticed the glow of the TV in the Entertainment Room.   
  
He looked in and found the small group of friends asleep in various places in pajamas. Drew with his hands behind his head in a pair of flannel pants and a gray t-shirt, was on the floor. Rachel, in red silk shorts and shirt, was in the chair, her legs hanging over one end. Kelly, in her pink satin nightgown, was curled up in the love seat covered in an afghan. Kevin was at the left end of the couch, Joey was at the right, both were wearing sweat pants wearing red (Kevin) and black (Joey) t-shirts. And Caroline was curled up with her head on Joey's shoulder, in her light blue Winnie the Pooh flannel pj's, her head in two French braids, courtesy of Kelly. All were completely dead to the world.   
  
Micah picked up the remote and turned off the TV. He then gently picked Caroline up, she stirred just enough to put her arms around his neck, but really didn't even realize she was doing so.   
  
He carried her up to their bedroom and laid her down, then covered her. He kissed her lightly on the lips, then went to the other side of the bed, and got into his navy-blue and dark-green flannel pants and got into bed. Micah put his arm around her, and fell right to sleep.  
  
  
  
b** 9:30 am **/b  
  
Joey awoke and smelled the air, bacon!  
  
He looked over and saw that everyone was asleep, except for his brother, whom had just woken up too.   
  
Joey looked at Kevin, "Do you smell food?" he whispered.   
  
"Yeah, but who on earth is cooking? Caroline's gone, but she couldn't cook edible food on a stove if her life depended on it." Kevin whispered back, getting up to go the kitchen.  
  
Rachel who was half-asleep heard them, "Wait, I'm coming too."  
  
The three walked into the kitchen to find Micah cooking.   
  
"So, you're the one who's cooking." Kevin acknowledged, "We knew it couldn't be our cousin Cari, she'd have lit the kitchen on fire by now."  
  
"I found that out when she managed to ruin box macaroni and cheese when she tried to make lunch." Micah told them grinning, "However she is fine with the oven and microwave."  
  
"True, her cookies are amazing. It's just anything cooked over fire that she has trouble with." Rachel laughed.  
  
Kevin introduced himself, "I'm Kevin Buchanan, she's Rachel Gannon, and you know Joey, it's a pleasure to finally meet you Micah."  
  
"Caroline has told me so much you, now please, sit down. There is a giant plate of pancakes on the counter, and the bacon is almost done."  
  
"Thanks!" Joey exclaimed, sitting down on a stool and taking a stack of pancakes, he was really starting to like this guy.   
  
"Where's Caroline?" Kevin questioned, putting butter on his large stack of pancakes.   
  
"She is still asleep. She typically sleeps nine hours every night. The pregnancy really tires her out. And since it looks as though you guys had a late night, she should be asleep until eleven or so, if she doesn't get woken up by morning sickness." Micah informed them.  
  
"What time did you get in last night?" Kevin asked, before shoving a huge fork full of butter and syrup-covered pancakes into his mouth.   
  
"It must have been about two."  
  
"So, Micah, is it just us, or is Cari getting really sensitive lately?" Joey inquired.   
  
"So you noticed. She has been very emotion, and easily upset since she neared her second trimester."  
  
"You've been dealing with that for over a week?"  
  
"Well, there is still over five months where she will likely be very emotional because of hormones. Then she's going to experience the most intense pain of her life for hours and hours and hours. Accordingly she has my complete sympathy. I am willing to deal with what ever she is going through."  
  
"Good point." Rachel regarded him, with much respect.   
  
"That is what I thought. So, where are your friends? Drew and . . . oh, Caroline told me her name, oh yes, Kelly." Micah inquired, opening the fridge.   
  
"Our cousin Drew probably watched the movie until the credits rolled, them fell asleep right after, and he's a deep sleeper, so he won't be up for a little. As for Kelly . . ."  
  
"I'm up, I'm up." She mumbled, stumbling in running her fingers thought her hair yawning, "Hey! Who cooked?" Kelly asked perking up, her eyes not having reached the refrigerator.  
  
"Micah did." Kevin told here, pointing to the muscular light blond in flannel pants, an untied robe and no shirt, who closed the door to the fridge and brought back more bacon, "Kelly, Micah. Micah, this is Kelly"  
  
"Nice to meet you." Kelly told him, plopping down on a stool.  
  
"Please, make yourself a plate of food." Micah insisted.  
  
"Do you have any grapefruit?"  
  
"Hey! No breaking the rules!" Joey protested loudly, jumping out of his chair.   
  
"Sorry! It's been two years since we had one of these. I forgot, 'No food, but junk food, and the occasional carrot, as long as it's with ranch dressing.'"  
  
"Excuse me? I am sorry. But the word's meaning escapes me. What is junk food?" Micah asked confused.  
  
"Chips, nachos, popcorn, cookies, brownie, sugar, bacon, sausage, dip, pizza, hot dogs, fries, basically anything not healthy." Drew explained, coming in yawning and scratching his side, his hair going every which way.  
  
"Ah, I see."  
  
"Ooh! Food!" Drew noticed.  
  
He ate a plate of pancakes in one minute, with everyone watching him in disgust. He tooka large gulp of milk then finally asked, "Hey, where's my sister?"  
  
"Still asleep." Joey informed him.   
  
"She's still asleep? She's usually up by nine. Even if she was up till two."  
  
"She sleeps more these days." Micah repeated, placing another plate of bacon in front of the group, then sat down and started eating himself.   
  
  
b** 20 minutes later **/b  
  
After idle conversation Micah stood up, "Well I'm going to go work out."   
  
"Can we come?" Joey asked, getting an idea.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Joey, Kevin, and Drew follow Micah into the basement.  
  
"Nice set up." Kevin complemented.  
  
"Thank you." Micah sat down on one the home gym things and began working on his triceps.  
  
"Micah, there's something we need to know." Joey admitted, "What are your intentions towards Caroline?"  
  
Micah let the weights go down, "My intentions?"  
  
"Yeah, do you love her? Do you want to marry her? Are you ok with the fact she's pregnant? Or are you just using her?"  
  
"I, I . . ." Micah took a deep breath, "My English is not perfect, so please, just try to understand what I say. Caroline makes me feel . . . feel like I . . . no, I do not know how to describe it. But when she is near, or I look at her, see her, or even just think about her, my heartbeats faster. Everyone else in the room just fades away and I only see her. And if I were not ok with her being pregnant, I would never have asked her to live with me. I do not know how she feels for me. But I know that I will never feel more for a woman then I do for her." Micah divulged, then he started doing the weights again.   
  
Kevin's heart went out to him, he was now 100% in support of Micah, "Man, you should hear what she says about you. She sang your praises to us. And I know that she wouldn't stick around if she didn't really care about you. Let me let you in on something, she's loyal, and if she's in love, doesn't let anyone get in the way or say anything against them. My God, the last guy she loved was a mobster."  
  
Micah dropped the weights.  
  
"Whoa! Are you ok man?"  
  
"Yeah, I am fine, just lost my grip."  
  
"Good, ok, where was I? Oh yeah, She doesn't think much either. She reacts and acts out first, thinks later. Don't hurt her man, cause you would have six guys or more on your ass with just one word from her. Jason is lucky he's in the mob, and that Caroline won't let us butcher him."  
  
"Ok, first of all. It is not a good idea to threaten me, since there are security camera's all over the house, and my Uncle Vinnie will be watching them from his place in Italy, via satellite. He would almost certainly send someone out here to make sure you never do it again. He is a bit protective. I'll call him and tell him to ignore that, but it's not very smart, especially since that house about 30 yards back from that window is filled with bodyguards. The Giovanni's are a very protective family, which I am born into.   
I understand what you are doing. I would do the same if I had a sister, or if it was my niece or cousin or maybe someday a daughter. But there's something you have to realize as well, Caroline can take care of herself. She did it for two years on her own."  
  
"First of all, what are you saying? Are you . . . connected?" Kevin asked, putting it delicately.  
  
"My family is. My father left the family, and tried to go clean, but because of my family ties, they might try to use me, to get to my Uncles and Grandfather. But don't worry about Caroline. She has guards on her 24 hours a day, seven days a week. I won't let anything happen to her."  
  
"Does Caroline know about this?"  
  
"Yeah, she figured it out after she spotted the guard following her last week. She asked me, I told her. Now Lenny and Joshua go with her everywhere. She's never unprotected. And she's fine with it."  
  
Joey sighed, and Drew shook his head.   
  
"She never told us. But you right. She can make her own decisions. And she just pointed it out that she'll be a mother in less than six months. We can't baby her anymore."  
  
"Precisely. Now that you know how Caroline and I feel, will you please, let us live without your always putting us down?"  
  
Drew sighed, then nodded his head, "Alright. We'll back off. But if you hurt her, truly, not even the mercy of God could save you. I'm sure her uncle, Luke Spencer, would have a major problem with it too. And he's well connected as well."  
  
"I understand."  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
b** 10:30 am **/b  
  
Caroline woke up and took in her surroundings, I 'How on earth did I get here?''/I she wondered. Then she noticed Micah's side of the bed was messed up too, and his clothes in a heap on the floor. He must have come home early and brought her upstairs last night.  
  
She stretched, put on her fluffy, white, furry slippers and went down the spiral staircase into the kitchen and shuffled to where Kelly and Rachel were talking.  
  
"Hey sleepy head." Rachel greeted perkily, too perky for Caroline's taste.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"I'd just like to state for the record," Kelly announced, "that I am officially jealous. Cari, you always manage to catch the Greek Gods."  
  
"Scandinavian and Italian in this case." Caroline smiled sitting down and taking some pancakes.  
  
"Caroline. You have found your perfect man, not only do you really, really, like him, but he's hot, brawny, sweet, a doctor, rich, a romantic from what you've said, and he can cook too. And he knew you were pregnant before you got involved, and I have to admire that."  
  
"Hey, he's a doctor in name only. He doesn't practice medicine. And he's family is . . . well connected, but you are right, I am lucky, I think I've actually found The One. He's so nice about my many mood swings too."  
  
"Here is the most important question, what is he like in bed." Kelly asked, smirking.  
  
"Why Kelly! I'm shocked!" Caroline gasped in mock horror.  
  
"Come on sis, dish!" Rachel persisted.   
  
"Ok, well he's, amazing. And that's all I'm saying."   
  
"Caroline, you are so lucky."  
  
"I know . . . trust me, I know."  
  
"Oh my god! I almost forgot!" Kelly exclaimed, hitting her head with the palm of her hand, "Asa's decided to have a masquerade, where no one knows whom anyone else really is. So obviously we all have to wear masks. He's still trying to makeup for yelling at you. We would have called you, but you forgot to give anyone the number."  
  
"A masquerade huh? Is there a theme?" Caroline questioned excited.   
  
"Yeah, Fairy Tales and Children's Stories. We're supposed to let you buy your costume first . . . so hurry!"  
  
"Alright. I'll think of something. How are we going to make sure no one gets the same costume?"  
  
"Well, since there's only costume maker in town, as soon as someone's taken that character, it's pulled out of the running, but nobody else will know who has what."  
  
"When is it?" Caroline asked.  
  
"Halloween of course!"   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
b** October 31 **/b  
  
  
Finally, the day of the masquerade arrived.  
  
Caroline obviously was going with Micah.   
  
All the Buchanan's had gotten rooms, at the hotel where the Masquerade was being held, to get ready in. Caroline, Kelly, Rachel, and Jessi had gotten a suite, which Jessi and Kelly would be staying in tonight. Micah, who'd become good friends with Joey, Kevin, and Drew was letting the guys get ready in the suite, he had gotten for the weekend, where Caroline and he would stay tonight, since it would be so late once the ball ended. Bo and Nora had a room. Clint and Vicky had their own room as well.   
  
  
Caroline, Kelly, Rachel, and Jessi had all arrived at the room at the same time, four hours before the party would start, costume bags in hand, and a small bag of jewelry, makeup, hair accessories, shoes, and masks.   
  
They hurried into the room. Before now, they had no idea what each other were going to be, and now it was time for the unveiling. Caroline actually had her hair up in a baseball hat.   
  
Kelly pulled out her dress out first, "I've decided, on the classic, Sleeping Beauty."  
  
She pulled out a pink dress, which was narrow, it had long sleeves, which hooked to her middle finger. The skirt was long, and was a little bit full.   
  
Jessi went next, "I have decided upon, the traditional, but always very beautiful, Cinderella."  
  
She revealed an icy-blue dress, tight bodice, and full, shimmery, skirt.   
  
"I've decided just to go as a lady in waiting for Maid Marian. Truthfully, I couldn't think of anything!" Rachel laughed as she pulled out a dark green dress, with long sleeves, and a lace front.  
  
"Wonderful!" Kelly exclaimed, "Alright, now it's your turn Caroline, whom have you chosen?"  
  
"Well, I have decided to go with a newer version, of sorts." First she pulled off her hat to reveal her long, no longer blond hair, which she'd dyed a stunning dark brown, "I've decided to go as Belle."   
  
"Oh my god! You really dyed you hair!"  
  
"I know, but I felt like I needed a change, so rather than buying a wig, I dyed it last night. And now, seeing as my hair has been up in a hat, I need to go take a shower, and rinse it out." She told them, stepping into the bathroom.   
  
  
b** 10 minutes later **/b  
  
Caroline came out in a robe, drying her hair. She brushed through it, then pulled a bag of rollers out of her bag, "Guys, can you help?"  
  
Soon they had all her hair in the rollers, which would form ringlets all over her head.   
  
  
b** 30 minutes later **/b  
  
Kelly had her costume on, just not done up yet.   
  
Caroline slipped on her hoopskirt complaining, "Ok, why on earth did women subject themselves to this?"  
  
"I have no idea." Jessi grumbled, as she slipped her sparkling icy blue dress over her head, "Hey! Give me a hand! I'm stuck!"  
  
Caroline and Kelly rushed over and pulled down the dress, and buttoned up the long row of buttons, which held on the tight, form fitting bodice, which accompanied all their dresses. It looked good on Jessi's 17 year old body. [I know, the age isn't right. But I need her to be older! I can work with her more that way.]   
  
"You look great in this." Caroline complemented.  
  
Jessi looked down and smoothed out the skirt, "I guess . . . Come on. Let's get you into that dress."  
  
She helped tie the hoopskirt on, and knotted the laces.  
  
Kelly picks up the yellow satin dress off the bed. Caroline held out her arms and they pulled the dress on her, then buttoned up the back.  
  
"God, this feels a bit tight." Caroline complained.   
  
"Well, you're like four and a half months pregnant." Kelly summarized, "But you do look terrific, you are just starting to get a little heavier, like you should be. What are you wearing now, a six?"  
  
"An eight." She told them gloomily.  
  
"See, you've only gone from a four to an eight. It's not that much!" Rachel assured her.   
  
"I know, you're right." Caroline goes to the mirror and takes her hair out of the curlers, which had given her new locks the perfect shape. Ready for Kelly to form into the rest of the look, while Caroline did her own makeup.   
  
Jessi had her hair done by Kelly too, while Caroline did her makeup. Kelly left a few golden blond tendrils hanging down into Jessi's face.  
  
Kelly did her makeup, while Caroline and Jessi buttoned Rachel's costume, and put one of those stupid hats they wore on her head, and pinned it on.  
  
Then they got out the shoes and accessories.   
A gold crown and a diamond necklace for Kelly.   
Ice blue gloves that went a few inches above the elbow, a black choker, and pearl earrings for Jessi.   
An emerald pendent and matching earrings for Rachel.   
And yellow gloves that went just a bit above the elbow and gold earrings for Caroline.  
  
After accessorizing and putting on their shoes, they critically looked at themselves in the mirror. Finally they slipped on their masks, which covered their eyes, the string, which held the masks on, was hidden beneath their hair.  
  
"God, you look so different with brown hair!" Kelly exclaimed once more.  
  
"There's definitely going to be no one who recognizes you." Jessi agreed.  
  
"That's the idea. But, at least you guys will know it's me!" Caroline told them cheerfully.  
  
  
Just as they finish getting ready, there was a knock at the door.   
  
Jessi opened it and the guys came in one at a time. First came Kevin, who was dressed as Robin Hood, green from head to toe, except for his huge white shirt and tights.   
Then Joey came in, who was dressed as the scamp Will Scarlet, a white shirt, a vest and tight pants and tights.   
Drew followed him, dressed as Little John, basically the same thing.  
The three had planned this, but not let anyone in on it.   
  
Finally, last but the best looking, Micah. His blond hair was slicked back. He had on obvious tights under the tight black pants he was wearing. A large white shirt, a gold vest, and a blue jacket with tails, which was bordered with the same gold color fabric as the vest. The human version of the Prince/Beast.  
  
Needless to say, they all felt very uncomfortable. [To quote the movie "Robin Hood, Men in Tights" in their minds, I"You've got to be a man to wear tights!"/I] And felt very lucky that they would be wearing masks, so no one could recognize them.  
  
"You all look great!" Caroline exclaimed.  
  
"You look quite beautiful." Micah complemented, taking her hand and kissing it.  
  
Caroline couldn't help but blush.   
  
Kelly, Rachel, and Jessi look at the other three expectantly.  
  
After a long moment Kelly finally exclaimed, "Well how do we look you brutes?!"  
  
Joey jumped, "Oh, you look amazing, I was . . . uh . . . left speechless by your beauty."  
  
"Same here!" Kevin agreed.  
  
"Oh yeah, you look lovely." Drew added.  
  
"Nice save." Jessi told her brothers and cousin sarcastically.  
  
"Should we not be going?" Micah asked, trying to avoid the obviously impending argument.  
  
"Right!" Joey agreed, silently thanking his cousin's beau.  
  
"My lady." Micah offered her arm to Caroline, which she accepted.  
  
Joey, Kevin, and Drew did the same.  
  
Kelly took Joey's arm, Rachel took Kevin's, and Jessi took Drew's.  
  
Kelly and Joey led the couples to the elevators.   
  
On the way down, the guys made comments about Caroline's hair.  
  
"You know, I almost didn't recognize you." Joey confessed.   
  
"Oh yeah. You look great, but why did you do it?" Kevin questioned.  
  
"Because I felt like I needed a change." Caroline explained simply.  
  
Then the elevator dinged, signaling that they'd reached their floor.   
  
  
The double doors were opened and the four couples looked into the ballroom full of people in costume. Some of the couples stuck out. The King and Queen of Hearts, King Arthur and Queen Guinevere, Friar Tuck, Maid Marian, a Jester, and Asa, who though he had come up with the party, refused to wear a costume, except he was wearing a cowboy hat.   
  
Kelly and Joey, and Caroline and Micah went right to the dance floor and started dancing. Rachel, Drew, Kevin, and Jessi went their separate ways.  
  
  
Jessi stood on the sidelines, contentedly watching her cousin dance.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
II swear by the moon and the stars in the sky   
And I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
  
I see the questions in your eyes   
I know what's weighing on your mind   
You can be sure I know my heart   
  
'Coz I'll stand beside you through the years   
You'll only cry those happy tears   
And though I make mistakes   
I'll never break your heart/I  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Jessi could tell how happy Caroline was, but she was still a bit jealous of her cousin's very good fortune. Suddenly, a dark haired, muscular, stranger, dressed as Prince Charming walked towards her, even though he was dutifully masked at his eyes, it was very obvious that he was very handsome. He had dark brown hair and eyes, and his skin was a tanned olive color, making him look like dark prince.   
  
Her breath was caught in her chest, and her heart was in her throat.   
  
He stopped right in front of her. Never even speaking, he offered her his hand, which she readily accepted, but was taken aback at the tingling sensation that went down her spine when her hand met his.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
IAnd I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky   
I'll be there   
I swear like a shadow that's by your side   
I'll be there   
  
For better or worse, till death do us part   
I'll love you with every beat of my heart   
And I swear   
  
I'll give you every thing I can   
I'll build your dreams with these two hands   
We'll hang some memories on the walls /I  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Jessi's heart pounded wildly in her chest. She'd lost the ability to think. She was filled with emotions, she had never even imagined existed.   
  
Who was this mystery man, her Prince Charming?  
  
  
At the same time, the Dark Prince [Ias he shall be referred to until we get his name/I] was also amazed at what was happening. When he'd spotted her across the room, something inside of him changed, everyone else in the room had faded away, and he immediately had made his way to the lovely Cinderella.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
IAnd when just the two of us are there   
You won't have to ask if I still care   
`Coz as the time turns the page, my love won't age at all   
  
And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky   
I swear (and I swear) like the shadow that's by your side   
I'll be there   
  
For better or worse, till death do us part   
I'll love you with every beat of my heart   
And I swear /I   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Jessi was lost in his deep brown eyes, they seemed to bore into her very soul.   
  
  
The Dark Prince was lost in her hazel eyes   
What on earth was she doing to him? He'd been pulled to her, like there was some force, trying to make them meet. Whatever it was, it had worked.   
  
He danced her out to the terrace.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
II swear (I swear) by the moon and stars in the sky   
I'll be there   
I swear like the shadow that's by your side   
I'll be there   
  
For better or worse, till death do us part   
I'll love you with every (single) beat of my heart   
I swear, I swear, oh... I... swear... /I   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
They stopped there, breathing hard, because of the manner their hearts were beating.   
  
The Dark Prince finally spoke, "I am Prince Nikolas Cassadine." [IOne more thing, I've also aged Prince Nikki a bit, here he is 18 as well. Why? Because I can have more fun then!/I]  
  
"I'm Jessica Buchanan, you can call me Jessi." She replied.  
  
"Call me Nikolas."  
  
"Where on earth did you come from?" Jessi implored, wondering if maybe he'd fallen from heaven or maybe someplace darker. If he had, she didn't care if he was the devil himself, she was fully trapped within his snare.  
  
"Well, Greece. But my father and I moved to Port Charles New York this year. I didn't really like it there. So I'm going to be living here and attending classes at the University."  
  
Jessi looked at him skeptically, "You're a prince? And from Greece?"  
  
Nikolas laughed, "I know it sounds unbelievable. But I assure you it's true."  
  
Something dawned on Jessi, "Did you say Port Charles?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"My cousin just moved here from there!"  
  
"Oh, does she know the Spencers?"  
  
"Only Luke. He's her Uncle. Would you believe he threatened to kill her?"  
  
"I got the same welcome from my, well I guess he's my step-father. He's wife, Laura Spencer, is my mother."  
  
"You have got to be kidding me! That is SOOO weird!"  
  
"What's your cousin's name?"  
  
"Well, Caroline Leigh Buchanan, but she while she was there, Carly Roberts." Jessi informed him, then decided to find out a lot more about this, Nikolas, "So, why'd you decide to move here?"  
  
"Well, my cousin Alexis is friends with another lawyer here, Nora Buchanan, I guess that you'd be related to her too. Anyway, I'm going to be staying with them." Nikolas explained.   
  
"Nora is my Aunt. Caroline's step-mother." She told him shocked.   
  
"So you're the Jessi they were talking about."  
  
"That would be me!"  
  
"Why don't you tell me more about you." Nikolas prodded, wanting to know all he possibly can about this beautiful creature in front of him.   
  
"Um, I'm one of the only Granddaughter's of the family. Actually, there are only two of us. So Grandpa, my dad, Uncle Bo, my cousin Drew, and my brothers Kevin and Joey are very protective of Caroline and I. You should have seen how mad they were when they found out Caroline was . . ." Jessi realized she was about to say something she shouldn't, and that she'd said something else she shouldn't have earlier, so she decided to tell him the OTHER thing they were mad at her about. "That she was moving in with a guy she'd just met the week before, and had been staying with while they were all worried about her."  
  
"What does your family do?"  
  
"Well, my mother and father own and run the Banner. My brother Kevin works there as a reporter. Joey's a photographer. Uncle Bo's the commissioner of the police. And Grandpa is a cranky but sweet, very rich, Texan, who runs the family business."  
  
"What does Caroline do?"  
  
"She spends her days with Micah, her boyfriend, mostly. Or shopping. It's not that she can't do things, she's very, very smart. It's just that she just got off a bad relationship, she's pregnant, and Micah's well off too. There isn't really a reason for her to. She never went to college. She's only 19."  
  
"Oh, I guess I can understand that. I don't really need to go to college I already know what I'm going to do."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"When I turn 25, I take over our Empire and become The Cassadine. My Uncle is holding the title for me, until I reach 25. My father would have been The Cassadine now, but he died when I was a baby. I was raised by my Uncle on the family compound, which is on our island in Greece. My Grandmother, Helena, was there as well. But she is a cold, heartless woman, who wants nothing more than to be able to control me, she is a terrible person, if she ever comes near you, tell me. If it weren't for my Uncle staging a coup when I was a boy, she would have raised me. And I would have grown up unloved, and cold, just as she is. My mother left me, when I was just a baby. To return to Spencer. The only good thing that came of that was my half-sister, Lulu. She's why I came back. She needed my bone marrow because she was dying of Leukemia. And I guess my half-brother, Lucky. Even though we don't get along at all."  
  
"Wow. That's a complicated life."  
  
"I guess. I don't know any other way. Tell me more about you."  
  
"Um, I'm 17, a senior in High School." She looked at his masked face, "How old are you? You act so maturely . . . but I know you're under 25. So, what are you, 20, 22?"  
  
"I'm only 18."  
  
Jessi smiled, "Do you have a girlfriend?" she was personally shocked at how forward she was being.  
  
Nikolas was surprised at the question, but quickly answered, "No, I don't have a girlfriend. Do you have a beau?"  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
Nikolas took her hands, "Is that so . . ."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Nikolas leaned down, and kissed her tenderly.   
  
Jessi responded happily.  
  
  
b** A bit before midnight **/b  
  
Jessi and Nikolas return to the main room, a little flustered, they'd been out on the terrace all night, alone, together.   
  
They make it back, just in time for Joey to get up on the makeshift stage.  
  
"All right now! Thanks for coming everyone. I hope you have a great time. But the bewitching hour is fast approaching, so it's time to unmask yourselves!" Joey announced, "Now, on the count of 5, everyone take off your masks, 1 . . . 2 . . . 3 . . . 4 . . . 5!"  
  
Everyone took off their masks and looked around.   
  
It turned out that the King and Queen of Hearts were Clint and Vicki. King Arthur and Queen Guinevere were Todd and Blair. Friar Tuck accompanied by Maid Marian was Andrew and Cassie. The Jester was Hank. Nora and Bo had gone as the Sheriff of Nottingham, and a lady in waiting.   
  
Micah and Caroline stayed around for 20 minutes, talking to people, then Micah pulled Caroline outside.  
  
  
"Where are they going?" Drew asked Kevin, who was the closest with Micah. Kevin and Micah had talked a lot, and become good friends.   
  
"He's going to do something very surprising." Kevin answered vaguely.  
  
"Which is . . ." Joey prompted.  
  
"Ask her to marry him."  
  
"What?! So soon?" Drew questioned shocked.  
  
"They relationship has always progressed rapidly." Kevin replied.  
  
"Well, isn't that giving them too much credit? I mean, they've only known each other what, a month?" Joey insisted.  
  
"Joey, if it's love, it shouldn't matter how short a time you've known each other. Beside. You really have to be amazed by him. You know how insane Caroline can get sometimes. And how insecure she is. Plus, she's four and a half months pregnant with some other guy's kid. I really got to admire the guy for being willing to raise the kid."  
  
  
~*~  
  
The night had a bit of a nip to it, but Caroline and Micah didn't notice.  
  
The sky was full of stars, and music drifted out onto the terrace through the open doors.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
IThere used to be a graying tower alone on the sea   
You, became the light on the dark side of me   
Love remains a drug that's the high and not the pill   
  
But did you know that when it snows   
My eyes become large   
And the light that you shine can't be seen? /I  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Micah spoke "Caroline, I wish to ask something of you."  
  
Caroline, who was looking up at the moon spun around, "What is it?"  
  
"I have never felt about anyone, feelings so strong, wonderful, and amazing as I do for you. You know about my family, yet you still live with me. And I hope, you love me, as much as I love you."  
  
Caroline looked into his eyes, "I do love you. With all my heart."  
  
"And you know that I will love your baby, as much as I love you."  
  
"You will?"  
  
"Of course." Micah pledged, "What I wish to ask you is, will you do me the honor, of marrying me, and becoming my wife?"  
  
"Oh my . . . You want to marry me?"  
  
"More than anything in the world. Please, say yes."  
  
Caroline smiled, "I will . . ."  
  
Micah's face lit up, "You will?!" he picked her up and spun her around.  
  
Caroline laughed, "Yes, I'll marry you!"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
Please, I want replies, I know it sounds pathetic, but I live for feedback, good or bad! I need to know what you think so I know where to go with this.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Masquerade

bThe NEW Marvel /b   
IBy Clover/i  
  
  
IbChapter 4/I/b  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
b** October 31 **/b  
  
  
Finally, the day of the masquerade arrived.  
  
Caroline obviously was going with Micah.   
  
All the Buchanan's had gotten rooms, at the hotel where the Masquerade was being held, to get ready in. Caroline, Kelly, Rachel, and Jessi had gotten a suite, which Jessi and Kelly would be staying in tonight. Micah, who'd become good friends with Joey, Kevin, and Drew was letting the guys get ready in the suite, he had gotten for the weekend, where Caroline and he would stay tonight, since it would be so late once the ball ended. Bo and Nora had a room. Clint and Vicky had their own room as well.   
  
  
Caroline, Kelly, Rachel, and Jessi had all arrived at the room at the same time, four hours before the party would start, costume bags in hand, and a small bag of jewelry, makeup, hair accessories, shoes, and masks.   
  
They hurried into the room. Before now, they had no idea what each other were going to be, and now it was time for the unveiling. Caroline actually had her hair under a hood on her sweater.   
  
Kelly pulled out her dress out first, "I've decided, on the classic, Sleeping Beauty."  
  
She pulled out a pink dress, which was narrow, it had long sleeves, which hooked to her middle finger. The skirt was long, and was a little bit full.   
  
Jessi went next, "I have decided upon, the traditional, but always very beautiful, Cinderella."  
  
She revealed an icy-blue dress, tight bodice, and full, shimmery, skirt.   
  
"I've decided just to go as a lady in waiting for Maid Marian. Truthfully, I couldn't think of anything!" Rachel laughed as she pulled out a dark green dress, with long sleeves, and a lace front.  
  
"Wonderful!" Kelly exclaimed, "Alright, now it's your turn Caroline, whom have you chosen?"  
  
"Well, I have decided to go with a newer version, of sorts." First she pulled off her hood to reveal her long, no longer blond hair, which was a stunning dark brown, and full of ringlets, "I've decided to go as Belle."   
  
"Oh my god! You really dyed you hair!"  
  
"Are you kidding? Hell no! Girls dye their hair to get it my color. This is a wig. Besides, I'm not supposed to dye my hair when I'm pregnant. Now I'm going to take a shower, I feel disgusting." She told them, stepping into the bathroom.   
  
  
  
b** 10 minutes later **/b  
  
Caroline came out in a robe, drying her hair. She brushed through it, then pulled it up into a hairstyle which would hide it under the wig.   
  
  
  
b** 30 minutes later **/b  
  
Kelly had her costume on, just not done up yet.   
  
Caroline slipped on her hoopskirt complaining, "Ok, why on earth did women subject themselves to this?"  
  
"I have no idea." Jessi grumbled, as she slipped her sparkling icy blue dress over her head, "Hey! Give me a hand! I'm stuck!"  
  
Caroline and Kelly rushed over and pulled down the dress, and buttoned up the long row of buttons, which held on the tight, form fitting bodice, which accompanied all their dresses. It looked good on Jessi's 17-year-old body. [I know, the age isn't right. But I need her to be older! I can work with her more that way.]   
  
"You look great in this." Caroline complemented.  
  
Jessi looked down and smoothed out the skirt, "I guess . . . Come on. Let's get you into that dress."  
  
She helped tie the hoopskirt on, and knotted the laces.  
  
Kelly picked up the yellow satin dress off the bed. Caroline held out her arms and they pulled the dress on her, then buttoned up the back.  
  
"God, this feels a bit tight." Caroline complained.   
  
"Well, you're like four and a half months pregnant." Kelly summarized, "But you do look terrific, you are just starting to get a little heavier, like you should be. What are you wearing now, a six?"  
  
"An eight." She told them gloomily.  
  
"See, you've only gone from a four to an eight. It's not that much!" Rachel assured her.   
  
"I know, you're right." Caroline went over to the mirror and pulled the wig on, carefully arranging her hair. Ready for Kelly to form into the rest of the look, while Caroline did her own makeup.   
  
Jessi had her hair done by Kelly too, while Caroline did her makeup. Kelly left a few golden blond tendrils hanging down into Jessi's face.  
  
Kelly did her makeup, while Caroline and Jessi buttoned Rachel's costume, and put one of those stupid hats they wore on her head, and pinned it on.  
  
Then they got out the shoes and accessories.   
A gold crown and a diamond necklace for Kelly.   
Ice blue gloves that went a few inches above the elbow, a black choker, and pearl earrings for Jessi.   
An emerald pendent and a pair of matching earrings for Rachel.   
And yellow gloves that went just a bit above the elbow and gold earrings for Caroline.  
  
After accessorizing and putting on their shoes, they critically looked at themselves in the mirror. Finally they slipped on their masks, which covered their eyes, the string, which held the masks on, was hidden beneath their hair.  
  
"God, you look so different with brown hair!" Kelly exclaimed once more.  
  
"There's definitely going to be no one who recognizes you." Jessi agreed.  
  
"That's the idea. But, at least you guys will know it's me!" Caroline told them cheerfully.  
  
  
Just as they finish getting ready, there was a knock at the door.   
  
Jessi opened it and the guys came in one at a time. First came Kevin, who was dressed as Robin Hood, green from head to toe, except for his huge white shirt and tights.   
Then Joey came in, who was dressed as the scamp Will Scarlet, a white shirt, a vest and tight pants and tights.   
Drew followed him, dressed as Little John, basically the same thing.  
The three had planned this, but not let anyone in on it.   
  
Finally, last but the best looking, Micah. His blond hair was slicked back. He had on obvious tights under the tight black pants he was wearing. A large white shirt, a gold vest, and a blue jacket with tails, which was bordered with the same gold color fabric as the vest. The human version of the Prince/Beast.  
  
Needless to say, they all felt very uncomfortable. [To quote the movie "Robin Hood, Men in Tights" in their minds, I"You've got to be a man to wear tights!"/I] And felt very lucky that they would be wearing masks, so no one could recognize them.  
  
"You all look great!" Caroline exclaimed.  
  
"You look quite beautiful." Micah complemented, taking her hand and kissing it.  
  
Caroline couldn't help but blush.   
  
Kelly, Rachel, and Jessi look at the other three expectantly.  
  
After a long moment Kelly finally exclaimed, "Well how do we look you brutes?!"  
  
Joey jumped, "Oh, you look amazing, I was . . . uh . . . left speechless by your beauty."  
  
"Same here!" Kevin agreed.  
  
"Oh yeah, you look lovely." Drew added.  
  
"Nice save." Jessi told her brothers and cousin sarcastically.  
  
"Should we not be going?" Micah asked, trying to avoid the obviously impending argument.  
  
"Right!" Joey agreed, silently thanking his cousin's beau.  
  
"My lady." Micah offered her arm to Caroline, which she accepted.  
  
Joey, Kevin, and Drew did the same.  
  
Kelly took Joey's arm, Rachel took Kevin's, and Jessi took Drew's.  
  
Kelly and Joey led the couples to the elevators.   
  
On the way down, the guys made comments about Caroline's hair.  
  
"You know, I almost didn't recognize you." Joey confessed.   
  
"Oh yeah. You look great, but why did you do it?" Kevin questioned.  
  
"You dorks, it's a wig. I'm not allowed to dye my hair when I'm pregnant. It's bad for the baby." Caroline explained simply.  
  
Then the elevator dinged, signaling that they'd reached their floor.   
  
  
The double doors were opened and the four couples looked into the ballroom full of people in costume. Some of the couples stuck out. The King and Queen of Hearts, King Arthur and Queen Guinevere, Friar Tuck, Maid Marian, a Jester, and Asa, who though he had come up with the party, refused to wear a costume, except he was wearing a cowboy hat.   
  
Kelly and Joey, and Caroline and Micah went right to the dance floor and started dancing. Rachel, Drew, Kevin, and Jessi went their separate ways.  
  
  
Jessi stood on the sidelines, contentedly watching her cousin dance.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
II swear by the moon and the stars in the sky   
And I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
  
I see the questions in your eyes   
I know what's weighing on your mind   
You can be sure I know my heart   
  
'Coz I'll stand beside you through the years   
You'll only cry those happy tears   
And though I make mistakes   
I'll never break your heart/I  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Jessi could tell how happy Caroline was, but she was still a bit jealous of her cousin's very good fortune. Suddenly, a dark haired, muscular, stranger, dressed as Prince Charming walked towards her, even though he was dutifully masked at his eyes, it was very obvious that he was very handsome. He had dark brown hair and eyes, and his skin was a tanned olive color, making him look like dark prince.   
  
Her breath was caught in her chest, and her heart was in her throat.   
  
He stopped right in front of her. Never even speaking, he offered her his hand, which she readily accepted, but was taken aback at the tingling sensation that went down her spine when her hand met his.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
IAnd I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky   
I'll be there   
I swear like a shadow that's by your side   
I'll be there   
  
For better or worse, till death do us part   
I'll love you with every beat of my heart   
And I swear   
  
I'll give you every thing I can   
I'll build your dreams with these two hands   
We'll hang some memories on the walls /I  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Jessi's heart pounded wildly in her chest. She'd lost the ability to think. She was filled with emotions, she had never even imagined existed.   
  
Who was this mystery man, her Prince Charming?  
  
  
At the same time, the Dark Prince [Ias he shall be referred to until we get his name/I] was also amazed at what was happening. When he'd spotted her across the room, something inside of him changed, everyone else in the room had faded away, and he immediately had made his way to the lovely Cinderella.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
IAnd when just the two of us are there   
You won't have to ask if I still care   
`Coz as the time turns the page, my love won't age at all   
  
And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky   
I swear (and I swear) like the shadow that's by your side   
I'll be there   
  
For better or worse, till death do us part   
I'll love you with every beat of my heart   
And I swear /I   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Jessi was lost in his deep brown eyes, they seemed to bore into her very soul.   
  
  
The Dark Prince was entranced by her hazel eyes   
What on earth was she doing to him? He'd been pulled to her, like there was some force, trying to make them meet. Whatever it was, it had worked.   
  
He danced her out to the terrace.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
II swear (I swear) by the moon and stars in the sky   
I'll be there   
I swear like the shadow that's by your side   
I'll be there   
  
For better or worse, till death do us part   
I'll love you with every (single) beat of my heart   
I swear, I swear, oh... I... swear... /I   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
They stopped there, breathing hard, because of the manner their hearts were beating.   
  
The Dark Prince finally spoke, "I am Prince Nikolas Cassadine." [IOne more thing, I've also aged Prince Nikki a bit, here he is 18 as well. Why? Because I can have more fun then!/I]  
  
"I'm Jessica Buchanan, you can call me Jessi." She replied.  
  
"Call me Nikolas."  
  
"Where on earth did you come from?" Jessi implored, wondering if maybe he'd fallen from heaven or maybe someplace darker. If he had, she didn't care if he was the devil himself, she was fully trapped within his snare.  
  
"Well, Greece. But my father and I moved to Port Charles New York this year. I didn't really like it there. So I'm going to be living here and attending classes at the University."  
  
Jessi looked at him skeptically, "You're a prince? And from Greece?"  
  
Nikolas laughed, "I know it sounds unbelievable. But I assure you it's true."  
  
Something dawned on Jessi, "Did you say Port Charles?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"My cousin just moved here from there!"  
  
"Oh, does she know the Spencers?"  
  
"Only Luke. He's her Uncle. Would you believe he threatened to kill her?"  
  
"I got the same welcome from my, well I guess he's my step-father. He's wife, Laura Spencer, is my mother."  
  
"You have got to be kidding me! That is SOOO weird!"  
  
"What's your cousin's name?"  
  
"Well, Caroline Leigh Buchanan, but she while she was there, Carly Roberts." Jessi informed him, then decided to find out a lot more about this, Nikolas, "So, why'd you decide to move here?"  
  
"Well, my cousin Alexis is friends with another lawyer here, Nora Buchanan, I guess that you'd be related to her too. Anyway, I'm going to be staying with them." Nikolas explained.   
  
"Nora is my Aunt. Caroline's step-mother." She told him shocked.   
  
"So you're the Jessi they were talking about."  
  
"That would be me!"  
  
"Why don't you tell me more about you." Nikolas prodded, wanting to know all he possibly can about this beautiful creature in front of him.   
  
"Um, I'm one of the only Granddaughter's of the family. Actually, there are only two of us. So Grandpa, my dad, Uncle Bo, my cousin Drew, and my brothers Kevin and Joey are very protective of Caroline and I. You should have seen how mad they were when they found out Caroline was . . ." Jessi realized she was about to say something she shouldn't, and that she'd said something else she shouldn't have earlier, so she decided to tell him the OTHER thing they were mad at her about. "That she was moving in with a guy she'd just met the week before, and had been staying with while they were all worried about her."  
  
"What does your family do?"  
  
"Well, my mother and father own and run the Banner. My brother Kevin works there as a reporter. Joey's a photographer. Uncle Bo's the commissioner of the police. And Grandpa is a cranky but sweet, very rich, Texan, who runs the family business."  
  
"What does Caroline do?"  
  
"She spends her days with Micah, her boyfriend, mostly. Or shopping. It's not that she can't do things, she's very, very smart. It's just that she just got off a bad relationship, she's pregnant, and Micah's well off too. There isn't really a reason for her to. She never went to college. She's only 19."  
  
"Oh, I guess I can understand that. I don't really need to go to college I already know what I'm going to do."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"When I turn 25, I take over our Empire and become The Cassadine. My Uncle is holding the title for me, until I reach 25. My father would have been The Cassadine now, but he died when I was a baby. I was raised by my Uncle on the family compound, which is on our island in Greece. My Grandmother, Helena, was there as well. But she is a cold, heartless woman, who wants nothing more than to be able to control me, she is a terrible person, if she ever comes near you, tell me. If it weren't for my Uncle staging a coup when I was a boy, she would have raised me. And I would have grown up unloved, and cold, just as she is. My mother left me, when I was just a baby. To return to Spencer. The only good thing that came of that was my half-sister, Lulu. She's why I came back. She needed my bone marrow because she was dying of Leukemia. And I guess my half-brother, Lucky. Even though we don't get along at all."  
  
"Wow. That's a complicated life."  
  
"I guess. I don't know any other way. Tell me more about you."  
  
"Um, I'm 17, a senior in High School." She looked at his masked face, "How old are you? You act so maturely . . . but I know you're under 25. So, what are you, 20, 22?"  
  
"I'm only 18."  
  
Jessi smiled, "Do you have a girlfriend?" she was personally shocked at how forward she was being.  
  
Nikolas was surprised at the question, but quickly answered, "No, I don't have a girlfriend. Do you have a beau?"  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
Nikolas took her hands, "Is that so . . ."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Nikolas leaned down, and kissed her tenderly.   
  
Jessi responded happily.  
  
  
  
b** A bit before midnight **/b  
  
Jessi and Nikolas returned to the main room, a little flustered, they'd been out on the terrace all night, alone, together.   
  
They make it back, just in time for Joey to get up on the makeshift stage.  
  
"All right now! Thanks for coming everyone. I hope you have a great time. But the bewitching hour is fast approaching, so it's time to unmask yourselves!" Joey announced, "Now, on the count of 5, everyone take off your masks, 1 . . . 2 . . . 3 . . . 4 . . . 5!"  
  
Everyone took off their masks and looked around.   
  
It turned out that the King and Queen of Hearts were Clint and Vicki. King Arthur and Queen Guinevere were Todd and Blair. Friar Tuck accompanied by Maid Marian was Andrew and Cassie. The Jester was Hank. Nora and Bo had gone as the Sheriff of Nottingham, and a lady in waiting.   
  
Micah and Caroline stayed around for 20 minutes, talking to people, then Micah pulled Caroline outside.  
  
  
"Where are they going?" Drew asked Kevin, who was the closest with Micah. Kevin and Micah had talked a lot, and become good friends.   
  
"He's going to do something very surprising." Kevin answered vaguely.  
  
"Which is . . ." Joey prompted.  
  
"Ask her to marry him."  
  
"What?! So soon?" Drew questioned shocked.  
  
"They relationship has always progressed rapidly." Kevin replied.  
  
"Well, isn't that giving them too much credit? I mean, they've only known each other what, a month?" Joey insisted.  
  
"Joey, if it's love, it shouldn't matter how short a time you've known each other. Beside. You really have to be amazed by him. You know how insane Caroline can get sometimes. And how insecure she is. Plus, she's four and a half months pregnant with some other guy's kid. I really got to admire the guy for being willing to raise the kid."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
The night had a bit of a nip to it, but Caroline and Micah didn't notice.  
  
The sky was full of stars, and music drifted out onto the terrace through the open doors.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
IThere used to be a graying tower alone on the sea   
You, became the light on the dark side of me   
Love remains a drug that's the high and not the pill   
  
But did you know that when it snows   
My eyes become large   
And the light that you shine can't be seen? /I  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Micah spoke "Caroline, I wish to ask something of you."  
  
Caroline, who was looking up at the moon spun around, "What is it?"  
  
"I have never felt about anyone, feelings so strong, wonderful, and amazing as I do for you. You know about my family, yet you still live with me. And I hope, you love me, as much as I love you."  
  
Caroline looked into his eyes, "I do love you. With all my heart."  
  
"And you know that I will love your baby, as much as I love you."  
  
"You will?"  
  
"Of course." Micah pledged, "What I wish to ask you is, will you do me the honor, of marrying me, and becoming my wife?"  
  
"Oh my . . . You want to marry me?"  
  
"More than anything in the world. Please, say yes."  
  
Caroline smiled, "I will . . ."  
  
Micah's face lit up, "You will?!" he picked her up and spun her around.  
  
Caroline laughed, "Yes, I'll marry you!"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
Please, I want replies, I know it sounds pathetic, but I live for feedback, good or bad! I need to know what you think so I know where to go with this.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
